


Dziwny przypadek Wojciecha Bażanta (czyli Aleks to przypadek beznadziejny)

by Hitomipol



Category: BrzydUla
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Homosexuality, Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomipol/pseuds/Hitomipol
Summary: Wszyscy wydaj być się szczęśliwi oprócz rodzeństwa Febo, które zapracowało sobie na ten stan rzeczy. Jednak jedno z nich zaczyna zauważać swoje błędy. Szybko okazuje się, że nawet człowiek ze stali potrafi zmięknąć dla kompletnie pokręconego chłopaka.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uwielbiam Brzydule. Uważam, że to najlepszy serial zrobi w Polsce. Zresztą jak nie można zakochać się w tym aparacie :)

Długo zastanawiałem się nad tym czy powrót to na pewno dobry pomysł. Kiedy mój plan na firmę upadł, wierzyłem, że jedynym słusznym rozwiązaniem jest wyjazd do Włoch, ucieczka od tego wszystkiego. Jednak po kilku tygodniach zrozumiałem, że pomimo włoskich genów, nie potrafię czuć się tam tak dobrze jak w Polsce. Tego samego dnia, w którym doszedłem do tego wniosku spakowałem swoje rzeczy i zarezerwowałem bilet lotniczy. Następnego dnia dopadły mnie wątpliwości. Zrezygnowałem z rezerwacji, ale nie rozpakowałem rzeczy. Były dla mnie przypomnieniem, że stoi przede mną poważna decyzja, czułem, że jeśli wyjadę stąd teraz, raczej już nie wrócę na stałe.  
Powrót do pracy w Febo & Dobrzański wydawał się nierealny, chociaż wiedziałem, że gdybym porozmawiał z Krzysztofem ten powitałby mnie z szerokimi ramionami. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że od czasu śmierci naszych rodziców czuł się za nas odpowiedzialny, za mnie i za Paulinę. Najczęściej mnie to irytowało, ale w tym przypadku mogłoby mi to bardzo pomóc. Na początek wykluczyłem firmę, ale po dłuższym zastanowieniu się nad swoją sytuację, okazało się, że może to być najlepszym rozwiązaniem.  
Po kolejnych kilku dniach miałem za sobą rozmowę z Krzysztofem, który bardzo ucieszył się moimi planami. Nie proponował mi powrotu na stare stanowisko, ale twierdził, że ma dla mnie odpowiednie miejsce. Nie dopytywałem się o co mu chodzi tylko zdałem się na niego i po raz drugi zarezerwowałem lot, tym razem poleciałem.

* * *

Szczęśliwie udało mi się wrócić do mojego domu choć pośrednik nie był zadowolony z mojej zmiany planów, ponieważ miał już na niego jakiegoś klienta. Zignorowałem jego narzekania i z niespodziewaną radością wróciłem do domu. Tutaj nikt nie mógł mnie zdenerwować, to moja jaskinia, którą zastawiam głazem, którego nie może poruszyć nikt. Nikt oprócz Pauliny, ale jej wolno, jej wszystko wolno.  
Dwa dni po swoim przyjeździe, jadąc winda w górę, myślałem o tym jak Marek i jego nowa narzeczona zareagują na mój powrót. Przeczuwałem, że Krzysztof nie poinformował ich o moim powrocie do Febo & Dobrzański.  
Nie zważając na zaskoczone spojrzenia ludzi w firmie, skierowałem się po prosto do sali konferencyjnej, w której umówiłem się z Krzysztofem, spóźniłem się specjalnie dziesięć minut, żeby mieć pewność, że on już tam będzie.  
\- Aleks, dobrze cię widzieć. - powiedział Krzysztof witając się ze mną.  
\- Ciebie również.  
\- Usiądź. Porozmawiajmy o tym co będziesz tu teraz robił.  
Przez kolejne kilka minut wyjaśnił mi, że po prostu będę teraz człowiekiem od wszystkiego. Jakiekolwiek sprawy w firmie, z którymi nie będą mogli sobie poradzić Cieplak czy Marek, będą przypadały mnie. Spodobała mi się ta propozycja, bo oznaczała, że będę robił to na czym się znam, a postarałem się żeby znać się na wszystkim.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że moja propozycja jest do przyjęcia. - spojrzał na mnie znad swoich okularów.  
\- Jak najbardziej.  
Podsunął mi umowę, którą od razu podpisałem i zauważyłem, że nie widnieje na niej podpis Cieplak, która jest prezesem, a to oznaczało, że Krzysztof naprawdę nic im jeszcze nie powiedział.  
\- Co z Markiem i... Panią Cieplak?  
\- Pójdę do nich od razu. Ula jest rozsądną osobą i na pewno zrozumie moją decyzję. Marek zapewne będzie oponował, ale nie powinno być dla niej trudne, przekonanie go. Masz jakieś wątpliwości? - zapytał jak gdyby nie wiedział, że nasze relacje są co najmniej napięte.  
\- Zdaje się na ciebie. - odparłem, choć przemknął mi przez głowę cień wątpliwości. Jeżeli Cieplak się nie zgodzi, to nie wiem co zrobię.  
\- Poczekaj na mnie w bufecie.  
Zrobiłem jak powiedział i skierowałem się do bufetu. Nie bardzo mi się to podobało, bo jeżeli miałem spotkać kogoś, z kim wyjątkowo nie chcę się widzieć, to najprawdopodobniej stanie się to właśnie w bufecie.  
Szczęśliwie dla mnie w bufecie nie było zbyt wiele osób, za to bufetowa wyglądała tak, jak gdyby tylko nie miała ludzi do obsłużenia, to od razu poleciałaby poinformować o mojej obecności swoje koleżaneczki. Postarałem się nie zwracać na nich wszystkich uwagi i wpatrzony w okno czekałem na Krzysztofa. Myślałem, że uda mi się powstrzymać wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem, ale szybko przed oczami stanęła mi Paulina, z którą nie raz pijałem tu kawę. Kiedy była zaręczona z Markiem i ten jej akurat nie zdradzał, była tu naprawdę szczęśliwa, czym ciągle mnie zaskakiwała, bo wiedziałem, że będę tu szczęśliwy jedynie jeżeli zostanę prezesem, a dla niej uwaga i obecność Marka była wystarczająca. A teraz sam, po kilku tygodniach cieszę się prostym faktem, że w ogóle mogę tu być i jest przede mną perspektywa jakiejkolwiek pracy.  
Moje przemyślenia przerwał gwałtowny trzask drzwi, w nich stała jedyna osoba w tej firmie zdolna do takiego zachowania. Tuż za naszym firmowym gwiazdorem Pshemko, stał jego syn, podobnie jak ojciec, wściekły jak osa. Przyznam, że od razu się tym zainteresowałem, bo szykowała się darmowa rozrywka.  
\- Nie próbuj mnie przekonywać, co ty możesz wiedzieć o życiu dorosłych ludzi, twoja młodość jeszcze nie minęła! - Pshemko krzyknął stanowczo, czym przestraszył połową osób znajdujących się w bufecie.  
\- Och, przestań truć. Sam nic nie wiesz i twoja wydumana „dorosłość” nic ci w tym nie pomoże.  
\- Jak się odzywasz do ojca chwaście! - ponownie krzyknął, ale tym razem przybrał interesujący buraczany kolor.  
\- Chwaście!? - młody posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie i podobnie jak u ojca jego twarz zmieniła kolor. - Teraz przesadziłeś. Idę do Uli.  
\- Grozisz mi Urszulą!? - w tym momencie jego oburzenie najwyraźniej osiągnęło zenit i gwałtownie zbladł.  
\- Tak! Ona jedyna jest tu rozsądna.  
W tym samym momencie, w którym Wojtek wyszedł rozwścieczony z bufetu, do środka wbiegła jego asystentka i zaczęła ratować Pshemko, który jak zwykle zaczął mdleć. Muszę mu przyznać, że jest świetnym aktorem, nie raz i nie dwa prawie uwierzyłem w ten jego teatrzyk, ale zbyt mało trzeba by wrócił do poprzedniej formy.  
No cóż, wygląda na to, że pod moja nieobecność w firmie niewiele się zmieniło. 

* * *

To co tym razem zrobił ojciec było nie do uwierzenia. Jak on w ogóle śmie sądzić, że może wydawać mi jakiekolwiek polecenia! Jestem pełnoprawnym projektantem Febo&Dobrzański i mój staruszek nie będzie mi wydawał poleceń, zwłaszcza, że w ogóle nie ma racji, a jego pomysły na nową kolekcję są kompletnie zestarzałe.  
Po kłótni z nim, od razu udałem się do Uli, bo ona jako jedyna potrafi zatrzymać te jego bezsensowne histerie i wytłumaczyć mu, że nie zawsze to on ma rację. Przed gabinetem Uli siedziała Violetta, jak zwykle z kimś rozmawiając. Zatrzymałem się na chwilę aby się jej dokładniej przyjrzeć i po raz kolejny zastanawiałem się, co w niej widziałem, że zaczął te swoje zaloty. Na szczęście w porę uświadomiłem sobie, że i Violetta i mój sposób na podryw są beznadziejne. Wszedłem do gabinetu kiedy ta posłała mi pytające spojrzenie.  
Przy stoliku siedziała Ula a obok niej znajdował się Pan Dobrzański. Zdziwiło mnie to, bo ostatni raz widziałem go tu prawie trzy tygodnie temu, ale z tego co słyszałem Pani Dobrzańska zrobiła mu całkiem niedawno awanturę o to, że w ogól nie dba o swoje serce. Nie dziwię się mu, że jej posłuchał, bo po bliższym poznaniu z taką Violettą, jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że kobiety potrafią być groźne.  
\- Och. - powiedziałem. - Chyba nie przeszkadzam?  
\- Właściwie to przeszkadzasz. - Ula posłał mi rozdrażnione spojrzenie, przez co dała mi do zrozumienia, że sprawa, którą omawiają jest poważna.  
\- To ja poczekam na zewnątrz.  
Czym prędzej zamknąłem drzwi i dałem sobie mentalnego kopniaka. Złość na ojca nie powinna odbierać mi rozumu.  
Wyraz twarzy Violetty wahał się pomiędzy niezrozumieniem i pogardą, więc posłałem jej tylko niezręczny uśmiech, i z braku miejsca do siedzenia, ulokowałem się na podłodze. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, bo często tak robiłem, od czasu kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że trochę nie wygody pobudza mnie do myślenia i kreatywnego działania. Od kiedy zacząłem pracować jako drugi projektant Febo & Dobrzański, takie rozwiązania okazały się konieczne, żebym był produktywny w pracy.  
\- Co ci się stało? Umierasz czy jak? - zapytała Violetta z trzaskiem odkładając słuchawkę telefonu.  
Uniosłem brew w zdziwieniu jak mogła dojść do podobnego wniosku. Nie ma wątpliwości, że nikt nigdy jej nie zrozumie. Najprawdopodobniej czeka ją samotne życie, o ile na swojej drodze nie spotka jakiegoś naiwniaka.  
\- Siedzę sobie. Nie wolno?  
\- Wolno, wolno. Ale czy to dobrze? - mruknęła jeszcze coś pod nosem, ale nie chciałem wcale wiedzieć co ma jeszcze do powiedzenia.  
Cisza pomiędzy nami nie była krępująca, więc zająłem się szkicowaniem w wyobraźni ubrań do nowej kolekcji. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że przekonanie ojca do moich koncepcji będzie trudne, lecz nie spodziewałem się, że już pierwszego dnia tak mocno się pokłócimy.  
Czułem wewnątrz, że to mój czas i ta kolekcja może mi przynieść popularność i uznanie w świecie mody, ale wymagało to od ojca minimalnego poświęcenia, czyli krótkotrwałego usunięcia się w cień. Mogłem się spodziewać, że główna gwiazda Febo & Dobrzański nie zgodzi się na podobne rozwiązanie. Pomimo sukcesu, naszej ostatniej dużej kolekcji, do którego bezsprzecznie się przyłożyłem, w oczach ojca nadal jestem niczym więcej niż jego asystentem. Naprawdę liczyłem na coś więcej z jego strony.  
Po kilku minutach, które poświęciłem na przemyślanie coraz śmielszych projektów, drzwi do gabinetu się otworzyły i stanął w nich uśmiechnięty pan Dobrzański, i w odrobinę gorszym humorze Ula.  
\- Cieszę się, że przyjęłaś tę propozycję. Zobaczysz, za nie długo nie będziesz jej w ogóle żałowała. - powiedział pan Dobrzański wskazując na dokument, który trzymał w rękach.  
\- Oby. - nie wyglądała, na przekonaną.  
\- Dobrze, przekażę mu dobrą wiadomość, a ty wróć do pracy, na pewno masz jej sporo. - tutaj rzucił mi karcące spojrzenie i pod jego siłą wstałem i wyprostowałem się jak struna.  
\- Wejdź do środka. - zaprosiła mnie, kiedy pan Dobrzański zniknął z pola widzenia.  
\- Znowu pokłóciłeś się z ojcem. - stwierdziła kiedy usiedliśmy na kanapie.  
\- A niby z kim innym? - prychnąłem. - Ten człowiek nie ma żadnych zahamowań. Nie widzę swojej pracy tutaj.  
Właściwie było całkiem odwrotnie, ale zdążyłem się przekonać, że odrobina dramatyzmu nigdy nie zaszkodzi.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, za chwilę znowu się pogodzicie. Z resztą zauważyłam, że z każdą kolejną kłótnią coraz szybciej dochodzicie do porozumienia. To dobrze.  
Poklepała mnie po ramieniu i muszę przyznać, że trochę mnie podbudowała. Nikt inny nie zna się na tym tak dobrze jak ona.  
\- Co robił tu pan Dobrzański? - spytałem żeby zmienić temat.  
\- Poprosił abym zgodziła się na powtórne przyjęcie Aleksa. Na inne stanowisko, ale to i tak oznacza jego powrót.  
Kiedy to powiedziała, uświadomiłem sobie, że w bufecie, gdy kłóciłem się z ojcem rzeczywiście siedział tam Aleks. Musiałem nie zorientować się od razu przez iż jego włosy, były dużo krótsze niż widziałem go ostatnim razem. Dobrze, że porzucił image mokrego Włocha, tak wygląda o niebo lepiej.  
\- Czyli wielki powrót Febo?  
\- Mam nadzieję, że tylko Aleksa. - wyraźnie się wzdrygnęła. Nie ma się jej co dziwić, nikt nie chciałby pracować z byłą narzeczoną swojego faceta, a tym bardziej jeżeli jest to Paulina Febo.  
\- Pogodzisz się z ojcem? - spytała z nadzieją. - Po raz kolejny?  
\- Postaram się. - mruknąłem i już wyobraziłem sobie naszą kolejną kłótnię.


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia przyszedłem do firmy w bojowym nastroju. Po rozmowie z Ulą nie chciałem widzieć się już z ojcem, więc prosto z gabinetu poszedłem do windy. W domu zająłem się szkicowaniem kilku pomysłów, na które wpadłem czekając przed gabinetem Uli. Ostatecznie zniszczyłem wszystkie i resztę dnia spędziłem przed telewizorem. 

Do pracownie wszedłem powoli nie chcąc go przestraszyć, co mogłoby go zdenerwować. Po wczorajszym mam dość kłótni. Pracownia jednak była pusta, wiec zachowując pełną ostrożność, zająłem swoje miejsce. Co dziwne moje biurko było wysprzątane i nawet ołówki były ułożone zgodnie z ze stopniem wykorzystania. Coś takiego mogło być dziełem tylko i wyłącznie mojego ojca. Tylko po co to zrobił?

Zabrałem się do pracy próbując jakoś ulepszyć swoje wcześniejsze pomysły. Niestety niezbyt mi to wychodziło i czułem, że to przez słowa ojca. Powinienem mieć gdzieś jego wymysły i coraz to nowsze oskarżenia, bo najczęściej nie ma racji, ale tym razem jego słowa wyjątkowo utkwiły mi w głowie. Może przechodzę jakiś kryzys twórczy, niby na dobre jeszcze nie zacząłem być artystą, ale kto wie, w tych czasach wszystko jest możliwe.

Po pięciu minutach miałem dość tej sytuacji i postanowiłem wyruszyć na poszukiwania. O tej porze ojciec już dawno temu powinien być w firmie. Nie zdążyłem nawet dotrzeć do drzwi kiedy te się otworzyły a w nich stanął ojciec, a zanim stała Iza trzymając w dłoniach tacę. Na niej znajdowała się ulubiona gorąca czekolada ojca i jakieś ciastka. 

\- Wojtek, nareszcie jesteś. - wykrzyknął uśmiechnięty.

\- Jak widać. - mruknąłem posyłając Izie pytające spojrzenie. Wzruszyła jedynie ramionami, położyła tacę na biurku ojca i szybko się ulotniła. 

\- Chodź, usiądź koło mnie.

Kompletnie zbity z tropu posłuchałem go i podsunąłem sobie krzesło do jego biurka. Zacząłem jeść te ciastka żeby czymś zająć ręce, a poza tym za chwilę możemy znowu się pokłócimy i nici z jedzenia. 

Ojciec przesunął swój fotel, tak aby siedzieć jak najbliżej mnie i nalał nam obydwu gorącej czekolady i popijając ja ostrożnie przyglądał mi się z uśmiechem. Czułem się wyjątkowo skrepowany i próbowałem wtopić się w krzesło. 

\- Powiedz mi Wojtusiu, co tam u ciebie.

\- To samo co zawsze. - odpowiedziałem sięgając po filiżankę.

\- No tak. - złożył ręce na biurko. - Nie myślałeś może o przerwie?

\- Jakiej przerwie? - teraz byłem jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany.

\- Normalnej. Może chciałbyś spędzić trochę czasu w mojej samotni. Jesienią jest równie piękna. - zaznaczył.

\- Ale niby po co? Na wakacjach już byłem.

\- To prawda, ale uświadomiłem sobie, że jesteś taki nerwowy bo brak ci wewnętrznej równowagi.

Patrzył na mnie tak, że byłem gotów w to uwierzyć. Szybko się jednak opamiętałem i z trzaskiem odłożyłem filiżankę.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie brakuje mi żadnej wewnętrznej równowagi.

Chcąc uniknąć kłótni, prędko opuściłem pracownię i zacząłem bezsensownie krążyć po korytarzu. 

O co tym razem może mu chodzić? Czyżby nareszcie zwariował i postanowił uczynić mnie swoim kompanem w tym szaleństwie?

Po naszym wspólnym sukcesie wierzyłem, że nasze relacje się poprawią i nareszcie będę mógł z nim żyć jak syn z ojcem. Oczywiście się przeliczyłem i już po tygodniu zachowanie ojca wróciło do starego porządku i moje nadzieje prysnęły jak bańka mydlana. Jedyne na co mogłem liczyć to krzepiące słowa Uli i pocieszające uśmiechy Izy, która głównie skupiała się na swoim dziecku. Nie mam jej tego za złe, bo przecież wiadomo, że to ono powinno być dla niej ważniejsze. 

Nieświadomie dotarłem do tej części firmy, w której stało kilka pustych gabinetów. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłem, że jeden z nich jest już taki pusty, bo zauważyłem w nim ruch, a na jednej z półek stały książki. Podszedłem bliżej i nie przejmując się niczym zajrzałem do środka. Podskoczyłem z przerażenia kiedy tuz przede mną pojawiła się twarz Aleksa Febo. Nie żeby śnił mi się w koszmarach, ale był sławny w całej firmie ze swojego groźnego spojrzenia. Oj, ani trochę mi go nie pożałował.

Zanim zdążyłem zwiać, wyszedł i stanął na wprost mnie. 

* * *

Po tym jak Krzysztof przekazał mi dobrą nowinę, nie chciałem dłużej ryzykować spotkaniem z Dobrzańskim, więc od razy opuściłem biuro. Miałem na mieście do załatwienia kilka spraw, więc do domu wróciłem dopiero wieczorem. Najbardziej szkoda było mi Francesco, który musiał cały dzień spędzić w domu. Wyprowadziłem go na spacer i po rozpakowaniu reszty swoich rzeczy zrobiłem szybka kolację. Postanowiłem też zadzwonić do Pauliny, która była sceptycznie nastawiona co do mojego powrotu do Polski, a już zwłaszcza do firmy. 

Z samego rana wyruszyłem do firmy, bo jak najszybciej chciałem wprowadzić się do mojego nowego gabinetu. Ucieszyłem się, że jest na uboczu, bo to zmniejszało prawdopodobieństwo, że spotkam kogokolwiek. Poza tym był o wiele mniejszy niż ten, który miałem wcześniej, ale nie jestem przecież już dyrektorem, więc nie spodziewałem się niczego więcej. Kiedy wykładałem na półkę ostatnie książki, usłyszałem, że coś uderza o szybę mojego gabinetu szybko się odwróciłem i stanął twarzą w twarz z synem Pshemko. Nie zastanawiając się wyszedłem z gabinetu i stanął naprzeciw chłopaka, który wyglądał na wręcz przerażonego. Nie od dziś wiem, że ludzie na mnie tak reagują, więc nawet mnie to rozbawiło.

\- Czego tu szukasz? 

Postarałem się użyć swojego najwredniejszego tonu i nie musiałem długo czekać na reakcję bo chłopak cofnął się o krok i odrobinę zbladł.

\- Tak sobie stoję? - powiedział dość niepewnie i spróbował przybrać wojowniczą minę.

\- Nie tylko stoisz, ale też szpiegujesz. Czyżby pani Cieplak postanowiła zacząć mnie sprawdzać za nim jeszcze w ogóle zacząłem pracować?

\- Nikogo nie szpieguję! - jego postawa zmieniła się w ciągu sekundy i tym razem to ja się przestraszyłem, chociaż nie dałem niczego po sobie poznać. - I nie próbuj obrażać Uli. Masz ego większe od całego biura!

Nie spodziewałem się z jego strony takiej reakcji, ale to nawet nie takie zaskakujące skoro jest synem Pshemko, który nie szanuje nikogo i uważa siebie za pępek świata. Dla niego nie ma żadnych granic, więc i oczywiście jego syn pozwala sobie na zbyt dużo.

\- Uważaj co mówisz. - zrobiłem krok w jego kierunku. - Tatuś nie będzie cię wiecznie bronił.

\- Ha. - prychnął. - Nie potrzebuje ojca do obrony. Ale ty, gdybyś nie był Febo, to na pewno w życiu być sobie nie poradził. Typowy cwaniak.

\- Cwaniak. - jeszcze przez chwilę mu się przyglądałem, ale czułem, że jeżeli chodzi o utarczki słowne to nie mam z nim szans. 

Wróciłem do gabinetu i postanowiłem zapomnieć o tej sytuacji. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na wytrącenie z równowagi. Jeszcze trochę i znowu wpadnę na głupi pomysł, który będzie zakładał moją pozycje u władzy. Nie mam zamiaru powtarzać błędów przeszłości.

Tak naprawdę po tym jak się ugościłem w nowym gabinecie, nie mam nic do roboty, bo muszę czekać na polecenia Cieplak. Jeżeli chcę zrobić dziś coś konstruktywnego to muszę się do niej wybrać i zapytać czy ma dla mnie jakąś pracę.

Po dłuższej chwili spędzonej na nic nierobieniu doszedłem do wniosku, że jednak będę musiał się wybrać do tej Cieplak i upomnieć się o jakieś zajęcie. Nie lubię być nieprzydatny.

Idąc korytarzem musiałem przetrawić ciekawskie spojrzenia całej hołoty tu pracującej. Niby nic do nich nie mam, ale wiem, że kiedy tylko się obrócę ci zaczynają plotkować na mój temat i wymyślać te niestworzone historie. Dlatego zapobiegawczo nie lubię nikogo z nich.

Tak jak się spodziewałem Violetty nie było w sekretariacie. Nie rozumiem po co Cieplak ją w ogóle trzyma skoro jest tak bezużyteczna. Wystarczy na nią spojrzeć i już wiadomo, że jeżeli chodzi o inteligencje to nic sobą nie reprezentuje.

Najchętniej od razu wszedłbym do gabinetu naszej pani prezes, ale się powstrzymałem i grzecznie zapukałem. Powiedzenie „proszę” zajęło jej stanowczo zbyt długo, co tylko pogorszyło mój nastrój. Nie chciałem jej jednak przestraszyć, więc postarałem się przyjąć w miarę neutralny wyraz twarzy.

Wyglądał na zaskoczoną widząc mnie w swoich drzwiach. Jej zdziwienie było tak wielkie, że z rozdrażnieniem stwierdziłem, że musiała o mnie zapomnieć. Sądziłem, że powrót wroga na jej terytorium będzie spędzał jej sen z powiek, ale najwyraźniej się pomyliłem.

\- Aleks. - powiedziała gwałtownie wstając od biurka.

\- Tak. Zastanawiałem się czy jest dla mnie jakaś praca. - powiedziałem spokojnie i podszedłem do niej. 

\- Myślałam, że będziesz chciał zacząć dopiero jutro, ale w tej sytuacji na pewno się coś dla ciebie znajdzie.

Szybko zaczęła przeglądać dokumenty znajdujące się na jej biurku. Jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech kiedy ze stosu wyciągnęła średniej wielkości teczkę.

\- To planowany budżet na nową kolekcję. Gdybyś mógł przejrzyj go dokładnie i zaplanuj z kosztorysem na przyszłe dwa miesiące. Upewnij się, że wszytko się zgadza.

Podała mi teczkę i plik kartek, które zapewne były kosztorysem. Gdy zobaczyła, że przyglądam się temu z lekkim zdziwieniem, szybko zaczęła się tłumaczyć.  
Pomyślałam, że skoro wcześniej zajmowałeś się finansami to najwygodniej dla ciebie, będzie się nadal na nich skupiać. Księgowość i ja mamy wystarczająco pracy, więc to coś dla ciebie.

\- Dobrze. Zajmę się tym od razu. - powiedziałem, posyłając jej w miarę przyjazny uśmiech.

\- Nie musisz się z niczym śpieszyć. - widząc moja podniesioną brew, znó zaczęła się tłumaczyć. - To znaczy... jestem pewna, że to dla ciebie nie jest większym problemem, ale nie jest to coś bardzo pilnego, więc nie musisz się tym, aż tak przejmować.

\- Dobrze. - powiedziałem ponownie i wyszedłem z gabinetu, zanim znów zaczęła się plątać. 

Wygląda na to, że nadal wywołuje w niej strach, a przynajmniej obawę. To naprawdę zabawne.

Ludzie na korytarzu tym razem byli jeszcze bardziej przestraszeni widząc mój uśmiech. Całkowicie ich rozumiem, najczęściej uśmiecham się wtedy kiedy coś idzie po mojej myśli, czyli na niekorzyść innych. Obiecałem sobie, że przestanę knuć, ale to nie znaczy, że czasem nie zabawię się czyimś kosztem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeżeli gdzieś w serialu było powiedziane jak nazywa się pies Aleksa to mnie poprawcie. Zaimprowizowałam i dałam mu imię po ojcu rodzeństwa Febo. Myślę, że Aleks mógłby zrobić coś równie dziwnego.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeszcze tego samego dnia oddałem Cieplak gotowe papiery i po raz pierwszy dotarło do mnie, że najprawdopodobniej jestem tu zbędny, a Krzysztof dał mi tę pracę na siłę. Jeżeli rzeczywiście tak jest, to długo tutaj nie wytrzymam, bo nie lubię się czuć zbędnym. Krzysztof, zwłaszcza on, powinien o tym dobrze wiedzieć, bo sam mnie do tego zainspirował, zawsze ciężko pracował. 

O pierwszej postanowiłem przejść się do bufetu skoro i tak nie mam nic ciekawego do roboty, a każdy musi jeść. Poza tym mam ochotę na kawę, a na tym stanowisku nie mam już sekretarki, która by ją dla mnie zrobiła. 

Z braku lepszego pomysłu wybrałem jedną z tych sałatek i podwójne espresso, i zająłem miejsce w kącie bufetu. Im mniej ludzi będzie się na mnie patrzeć tym większe szanse, że mój humor poprawi się choć trochę. 

Tak samo jak wczoraj wyobraziłem sobie, że siedzę tu z Pauliną. Jak dobrze by było gdyby moja siostra byłaby tu przy mnie. Nie mam prawa od niej żądać ani jej prosić, żeby wróciła do Polski po tym co zrobił jej Marek i ta cała Cieplak, ale marzyć mi nikt nie zabroni. Mając ja tutaj czułbym się o wiele lepiej.

Po pięciu minutach, zrozumiałem, że w ogóle nie mam szczęścia, bo do bufetu wszedł syn Pshemko. Pocieszyło mnie tylko to, że wyglądał na trochę bardziej przygnębionego niż ja. Kiedy już kupił, odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu stolika i zauważył mnie, dla niego najwyraźniej to też mało przyjemne spotkanie. Dla pewności posłałem mu pogardliwe spojrzenie i wróciłem do swojej kawy. Chyba po to, żeby mnie rozdrażnić usiadł w stoliku obok mnie i co jakiś czas zerkał na mnie. Czyżby podobnie jak ojciec kompletnie zwariował? 

Utwierdziłem się w tym przekonaniu kiedy uśmiechnął się do mnie. To było dla mnie zbyt wiele i nie oglądając się za nim wyszedłem z bufetu. Kompletny wariat, dokładnie tak samo jak ojciec.

* * *

Po konfrontacji z Aleksem czym prędzej wróciłem do pracowni. Wiedziałem, że to dupek, ale nie sądziłem, że będzie potrafił wkurzyć mnie aż tak bardzo. Przez sekundę miałem ochotę wrócić tam i mu jeszcze nagadać, ale robienie sobie wroga w Aleksie Febo byłoby najgłupszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłem w moim życiu. Oczywiście kłótnia z nim od czasu do czasu jest nawet konieczna.

W pracownie ojciec rzucił mi tylko krótkie spojrzenie i wrócił do energicznego szkicowania. Coś czułem, że za chwilę potarga tę kartkę i nie pomyliłem się. Kiedy to się stało potargał ją i wyrzucił do kosza. W tej samej sekundzie, jakby wiedział, że się tak stanie, podbiegła do niego Iza z wiatraczkiem i okładem. Ta kobieta to prawdziwy skarb.

Nie wiedziałem jak to skomentować, więc usiadłem na swoim miejscu i bezmyślnie przyglądałem się swoim projektom. Nagle naszło mi przeczucie, że nasza kolejna kolekcja będzie katastrofą. Ja, nie potrafię się skupić i wymyślić czegoś porządnego, a ojciec, on w ogóle nie myśli nad szkicami. Kiedy dotrze do Uli, jak słabo nam idzie chyba zwariuje, a dość ma problemów w związku z prowadzeniem firmy. Jestem beznadziejny. 

\- Wojtusiu. - usłyszałem słaby, teatralny głos ojca. Chyba kończył szkołę aktorską, a nie projektowanie. - Wojtusiu podejdź do ojca.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem wstałem z fotela i stanąłem naprzeciw niego. Krótkim ruchem ręki kazał odejść Izie i jeszcze głębiej osunął się w fotel.

\- Wiem, że jestem beznadziejnym ojcem. Popełniłem wiele błędów, ale się staram i nie rozumiem dlaczego nadal nie potrafisz mi wybaczyć. - spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco, więc postanowiłem zagrać przez w chwilę w jego grę.

\- Wszystko ci wybaczyłem. Nie ma we mnie urazy. Możesz spać spokojnie. - chciałem wrócić na swoje miejsce, ale szybko chwycił mnie za rękę. 

\- Nie prawda. Ciągle masz urazę, bo bez przerwy się ze mną kłócisz.

\- O nie. - zaprotestowałem. - To ty wszczynasz ciągłe awantury. Nie podoba ci się nic co robię. No może z wyjątkiem, kiedy robię to co ty mi karzesz. Jakakolwiek moja inwencja jest dla ciebie pogwałceniem sztuki. 

Milczał wpatrując się we mnie uważnie i przeszło mi przez myśl, że czeka aż go przeproszę, a powinien przecież zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie mam zamiaru tego zrobić. Nigdy mu nie ulegnę, tylko po to, żeby po raz kolejny się nie obraził. Mam do siebie zbyt duży szacunek. 

Świdrował mnie tymi swoimi oczami, ale nie poddałem się i z uniesioną głową wróciłem na swoje miejsce. Każdy powinien mieć choć odrobinę dumy.

Wiedziałem, że dzisiaj już nic nie wymyślę, więc wyciągnął książkę, którą pożyczyłem ostatnio od Jaśka i zabrałem się za czytanie. Może i jestem już dorosły, ale dobra fantastyka jest dla każdego. Nie żeby ta akurat należała do tej naprawdę dobrej, ale z braku lepszej opcji przeczytam. 

\- Czy masz zamiar dzisiaj pracować? - spytał ojciec.

\- Nie wiem. - odpowiedziałem i wróciłem do książki.

Jeden zero dla mnie, bo się ze mną nie kłóci.

Tuż przed pierwszą zgłodniałem, więc wybrałem się do bufetu. Aż pociekła mi ślinka na myśl o bułkach Eli z szynką i pomidorem. Niby zwykła bułka, ale lepszej nigdy wcześniej nie jadłem. Nawet mamy nie smakowały tak dobrze. 

Zadowolony zamówiłem dwie bułki i sok, a w momencie, w którym się odwróciłem zauważyłem, że przygląda mi się Aleks siedzący w kącie bufetu. Przez chwilę miałem ochotę stamtąd wyjść, ale uznałem, że skoro dałem sobie rady z ojcem to i Aleks nie będzie większym wyzwaniem. Usiadłem sobie w stoliku zaraz obok i raczej mało dyskretnie przyglądałem się mu. 

Naprawdę zdziwił mnie jego powrót. Na początku to zignorowałem, ale później zacząłem się zastanawiać. Sądziłem, że po swojej porażce więcej tu nie wróci, bo Ula dała mu popalić realizując swój plan uratowania firmy i powstrzymując jego działania. Większość osób doszłaby do wniosku, że wrócił tylko po to żeby zrobić to, co poprzednim razem mu się nie udało. Na taką właśnie myśl wpadłem, ale kiedy go dzisiaj zobaczyłem przed jego nowym miejscem pracy i teraz, gdy mu się tak przyglądam, to nie wygląda mi na kogoś kto knuje jakikolwiek spisek. Brak w nim tej wyjątkowej pewności siebie i chytrości. Wygląda niemal melancholijnie, o ile kogoś takiego jak on można opisywać takim słowem. 

Gdy wszystko to sobie poskładam do kupy, wychodzi mi, że się poddał i nie zamierza walczyć. I jeżeli mam rację, to się zmienił, całkowicie. Tylko muszę wziąć pod uwagę, że do takiego wniosku mogę dojść tylko ja i będzie mu tu trudno przetrwać podejrzliwość i krytykę. Jak już do tego dojdzie to może mógłbym jako ten jedyny wybawiciel obdarzyć go odrobiną wsparcia. To brzmi całkiem dobrze.

Żeby przełamać pierwsze lody posłałem mu uśmiech, na co zareagował ucieczką.

Kurczę, to może się udać.

* * *

Mogłem się spodziewać, że Pshemko Junior będzie irytujący dokładnie tak samo jak jego ojciec. Obydwaj nawet farbują włosy, na szczęście młody nie wybrał szarości, bo wyglądałby w niej koszmarnie. 

Spokojnie popijając sobie kawę zaczynałem nawet nabierać pozytywnego przekonania, nie licząc dość bolesnego wspomnienia Pauli. Zaczynałem układać sobie pewne sprawy, a ten głupek musiał wszystko zepsuć. Talent niewątpliwie po ojcu.

Nie miałem ochoty chodzić już za Cieplak, za jakąś pracą, więc zabrałem swoje rzeczy z gabinetu i od razu wyszedłem z firmy. Na szczęście ten incydent nie zepsuł mi smaku i postanowiłem przejść się na lepszą kawę niż ta bufetowa.

Po wejściu do kawiarni zamówiłem kolejne podwójne espresso i po chwili zadzwoniłem do Pauliny. Może ona jakoś poprawi mi humor.

\- Aleks? Stało się coś? - powiedział od razu przechodząc na włoski.

\- Nie nic. Zwyczajnie się nudzę. Nie mam zbyt wiele pracy.

\- Myślałam, że skoro Krzysztof cię przyjął to ma dla ciebie jakieś poważniejsze zadanie.

\- Po pierwsze nie Krzysztof mnie przyjął tylko Cieplak. Poza tym nie wygląda na to, żeby czekała mnie tu jakaś większa praca. 

\- Może, więc wróć tutaj. Nie mam sensu chyba żebyś tam siedział.

\- Nie. Postanowiłem, że wracam do Polski i tutaj zostanę. Nawet jeśli będę musiał pracować gdzieś indziej niż Febo & Dobrzański.

\- To głupota. - westchnęła i zamilkła na chwilę. - Wolałabym mieć cię tutaj.

\- A ja ciebie tutaj. 

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Przynajmniej zrób sobie jak najprędzej wakacje i przyjedź do mnie.

\- Pomyślę o tym. Dobrego dnia.

\- Nawzajem. Kocham cię Aleks.

\- Ja ciebie też.

Po skończeniu rozmowy z Paulą, nareszcie poczułem, że nie mam ochoty na stałe wracać do Włoch. Jeszcze dziś rano przemknęło mi kilka razy żeby pojechać do niej, ale teraz w ogóle nie mam ochoty. Nie wiem co mnie zmieniło w tak krótkim czasie, ale myślę, że warto to sprawdzić. Naprawdę zostanę tu na dłużej. 

Szczęśliwszy o dobre espresso i nowe postanowienie, wyszedłem z kawiarni i kupiłem nową kość do zabawy dla Francesco, niech on też się trochę ucieszy.

Jeszcze w domu obiecałem sobie, że zgodnie z moimi początkowymi planami, postaram się zrobić coś, aby w końcu przestali mnie oskarżać o to co najgorsze. Zasłużyłem sobie na to, ale jak mam się zmienić to całkowicie.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawno już nie byłem w tak dobrym humorze, ojciec o to dbał, ale pomysł na jaki wpadłem wczoraj w bufecie, sprawił, że mam ochotę działać, robić coś i nie tkwić w miejscu jak do tej pory. Na pewno przełoży się to na moją pracę i dobrze.

Aleks to świetny obiekt to eksperymentu, nikt go nie lubi, znany jest ze swojego zamiłowania do dręczenia ludzi, bo inaczej nazwać tego nie można, ale kiedy wezmę się za niego, może uda mi się w nim odkryć jakąś cząstkę dobra. To byłoby piękne i inspirujące. Poza tym przysłużyłbym się społeczeństwu. 

Wystarczy odrobina dobrej woli z jego strony i wierzę, że coś z tego wyjdzie, coś dobrego. Najłatwiej byłoby gdybym poprosił kogoś o pomoc, ale znając życie, kiedy powiem o tym komukolwiek uzna mnie za wariata, nawet Ula, a może zwłaszcza Ula, bo z tego co wiem, miała z nim nie mało trudnych przejść. Muszę się tym zająć sam, ale kto inny zrobiłby to lepiej niż ja?

* * *

Proszenie Cieplak o pracę było wyjątkowo upokarzające. W żaden sposób nie starała się aby to tak wyglądało, ale ja tak to odczuwałem. Tylko czekać, aż podobnie będę musiał zachowywać się wobec Marka, który w przeciwieństwie do Cieplak zrobiłby wszystko, żebym czuł się upokorzony tą sytuacją.

Największym nieporozumieniem dla mnie, okazało się obsadzenie Turka jako dyrektora finansowego. Sam to kiedyś proponowałem, ale planowałem przy okazji całkiem go kontrolować, więc nie podejmowałby żadnych poważnych decyzji. Jak Cieplak mogła się nie zorientować, że to idiota? Miałem nie wtrącać się w takie sprawy firmy, ale w tej sytuacji w końcu będę musiał zainterweniować.

Tym razem Cieplak się postarała i dostałem dość dużo pracy, więc nie czekając od razu się za nią zabrałem. Pomimo tego, że zacząłem pracować już wczoraj trochę trudno było mi wpasować się w rytm pracy.

Około południa postanowiłem wybrać się na lunch, nie sądzę, żebym po wczorajszym zajściu szybko wybrał się do firmowego bufetu. To chyba najprawdopodobniejsze miejsce, gdzie mógłbym spotkać syna Pshemko.

Lunch zajął mi odrobinę więcej czasu niż początkowo zakładałem, więc spieszyłem się do firmy. Idąc przez korytarz byłem rozkojarzony przez co wpadłem na kogoś, gdy się pozbierałem, zorientowałem się, że wpadłem na Cieplak przez co rozsypałem papiery, które niosła.

Z westchnieniem kleknąłem i pomogłem jej wszystko pozbierać, a kiedy zobaczyła kto jej pomaga, o dziwo, uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Aleks, super. Potrzebuje twojej pomocy. - powiedziała nadal klęcząc.

\- Co mam zrobić? - ponownie westchnąłem i podałem jej papiery, które zebrałem. 

\- W pracowni Pshemko jest kilka rzeczy do zrobienia. On nie zna się na tym, a nie pozwoli nikomu na to, żeby wynieść dokumenty ze swojej pracowni.

Zgodziłem się na to i wysłuchałem szczegółów, ale dopiero po tym jak odeszła zorientowałem się, że jeżeli będę tam pracował to będę miał kontakt również z Pshemko Juniorem. Starałem się go za wszelką cenę unikać, a tymczasem głupio sam siebie na niego skazałem. Nie przywykłem jednak to tchórzostwa, więc postanowiłem z podniesioną głową, stawić czoła temu dzieciakowi, radzę sobie z Pshemko to i jemu jakoś dam radę.

Najpierw chciałem zakończyć pracę, którą Cieplak dała mi wcześniej, więc wróciłem do swojego gabinetu. Pomimo mojego postanowienia ociągałem się z pracą tak bardzo, że za nim zauważyłem była już piąta, a po godzinach nie miałem zamiaru zostawać. Zadanie w pracowni Pshemko nie było pilne, dlatego nie przejmując się niczym, spokojnie wróciłem do domu. 

Miałem ochotę zadzwonić do Pauliny, ale czułem, że nie powinienem dzwonić do niej za często, bo doszłaby do wniosku, że za nią bardzo tęsknie i wykorzystałaby to jako argument do mojego powrotu do Włoch. Na tę myśl przypomniało mi się moje mieszkanie w Italii, do którego, nie zaprzeczę, bardzo lubię wracać, ale będąc tam zawsze czuję się jak na wakacjach. Nie jest to prawdziwe życie. Nie byłbym w stanie tam pracować, czułbym się wtedy źle. Tutaj w Polsce moje życie toczy się naprawdę widzę perspektywy, nawet teraz gdy nie są zbyt obiecujące. Nie jestem takim Włochem, jakim chciałbym być, bo skupiłem się na byciu Polakiem, dlatego że spędziłem tu moje całe życie. Ojciec nigdy nie skupiał się n tym, abyśmy z Pauliną czuli się Włochami, oczywiście często używamy tego języka i nie wstydzimy się swojego pochodzenia, ale będąc tam nie czuję się jak tamtejszy. Koniec kropka.

Ranek przyszedł wcześniej niż chciałem. Gotowało się we mnie na myśl, że będę musiał spędzić czas w bezpośrednim kontakcie z naszymi projektantami. Przerażało mnie to nawet odrobinę, nic dobrego nie może z tego wyjść.

* * *

W ogóle nie miałem nastroju do pracy, nie dość, że ojciec cały czas mnie wkurza to jeszcze Jasiek nie ma dla mnie czasu. Jak nie studia to Kinga, jak nie Kinga to studia i tak w kółko. Miałem ochotę po prostu napić się z nim piwa i trochę zrelaksować, ale on oczywiście umówił się już z Kingą, a ja nie jestem tak zdesperowany żeby dołączać się im do randki. Ostatecznie wieczór spędziłem oglądając powtórki seriali i jedząc żelki, które jeszcze nigdy nie smakowały tak źle.

Miałem ochotę zostać dziś w domu, ale za nim wczoraj wyszedłem z firmy Ula powiedziała mi, że jest do zrobienia coś ważnego i ma nadzieję, że jej w tym jutro pomogę. Nie mógłbym jej zawieść, więc z wielkim trudem zwlokłem się z łóżka i godzinę później byłem w firmie, może nie punktualnie, ale liczy się, że w ogóle dotarłem. 

W recepcji dowiedziałem się, że Ula jeszcze nie przyszła, więc najpierw skierowałem się do pracowni żeby poczekać aż przyjdzie i powie mi do czego jestem jej potrzebny. 

Jak zwykle do pracownie wszedłem swobodnie i rzuciłem torbę na moje biurko. Szybko zorientowałem się, że coś jest nie tak. Na moim stanowisku były jakieś podejrzane papiery z cyferkami, które nie miały miejsca na terenie zajmowanym przeze mnie. Cyferki są dla mnie przypomnienie nieskończonego horroru związanego z matematyką w szkole.

Odwróciłem się na pięcie i stanąłem twarzą w twarz z Aleksandrem „Groźnym” Febo. Przez chwilę byłem przestraszony, ale przypomniałem sobie swoje postanowienie. 

Na mojej twarzy od razu pojawił się uśmiech, skierowany prosto na firmowego tyrana, która ani trochę nie był zadowolony z tego spotkania.

\- Aleks, jak miło cie widzieć. - powitałem go, klepiąc przy okazji po ramieniu.

\- To nie brzmi jak ironia. - prędko zauważył, ignorując podstawowe normy kultury społecznej. Nie ładnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, bo to nie miała być ironia. Wspaniale widzieć w skromnych progach naszej pracownie kogoś tak znamienitego.

Najwyraźniej nie przyjął tego zbyt dobrze, bo prychnął i ominął mnie podchodząc do mojego biurka. Obecność papierów z cyferkami wyjaśniła się kiedy przysunął do siebie jedną z kartek i coś na niej napisał.

\- Zapytam z czystej ciekawości, co tutaj robisz? I dlaczego na moim stanowisku?

Stanąłem naprzeciw niego, szybkim ruchem ręki odsunąłem te obrzydliwe papierzyska, żeby mieć z nimi jak najkrótszy kontakt, i z świetnie udawaną obojętnością zacząłem przeglądać moje nienadające się do niczego projekty, jakby rzeczywiście były czymś interesującym. Chciałbym wyglądać choć odrobinę tak mądrze jak on.

Posłał mi zirytowane spojrzenie i nadal pisał jakieś cyferki, i uwagi na kartkach pełnych pisma diabła. Odrobinę skrzywiłem się na ten widok, ale nadal nie miałem zamiaru się poddać. 

\- To strasznie interesujące. - zdobyłem jego uwagę, ponieważ spojrzał na mnie, więc kontynuowałem. - Te wszystkie obliczenie czy cokolwiek innego co tam sobie piszesz.

\- Chcesz czegoś? - zapytał odkładając kartkę na kupkę. - Strasznie się podlizujesz. Może jednak pani prezes postanowiła mnie sprawdzić i wydała ci rozkaz, co? 

Wyglądał na całkiem pewnego siebie, trochę tak jak drapieżnik polujący na ofiarę, ale takie miny przetrenował już z moim ojcem, nie dam się łatwo przestraszyć. 

\- Dla twojej wiadomości nie jestem od wykonywania rozkazów, nawet pani prezes. Poza tym gdyby Ula chciała się sprawdzić, sama by to zrobiła. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych ona ma jaja.

Zaraz zorientowałem się, że źle postąpiłem, gdy jego twarz się wykrzywiła i gwałtownie odwrócił się i odszedł od mojego biurka. Zaczął przeglądać teczki, a ja zadałem sobie mentalnego kopniaka. 

Miałem parzcież spróbować się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, a przynajmniej sprawić, że poczuje się pewniej w firmie a tymczasem wkurzyłem go. Brawo ja. 

* * *

Wściekłem się. Ten mały gnojek sądzi, że wie wszystko, że może mówić co tylko mu się żywnie podoba. Wydaje mu się, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy. Jego pycha jest odrażająca. Myślałem, że na spokojnie sobie z nim poradzę. Pshemko okazał się dość łagodny kiedy przekazałem mu co Cieplak chce żebym zrobił. Kręcił trochę nosem, ale nie oponował szczególnie gwałtownie. Wziąłem to za dobrą passę, ale bardzo się pomyliłem

Kiedy tu wparował miałem ustawiony silny mur, który miał za zadanie bronić mnie przed nim, ale po tym jak zauważył, że tu jestem i uśmiechnął się do mnie coś pękło. Już dawno nie było mi tak ciepło na sercu, choć brzmi to idiotycznie poczułem się dobrze gdy powitał mnie z tym swoim dziwnym entuzjazmem. Czułem się zauważony.

Wszytko jednak zepsuł gdy zaczął mnie wypytywać o to co robię. Czemu w ogóle go to interesuje? 

Zareagowałem jak zwykle zbyt gwałtownie i zły na samego siebie, i na niego również, postanowiłem przez resztę czasu, który tu spędzę, ignorować go. Robiąc cokolwiek innego mogę tylko pogorszyć sytuację. 

Spokojnie pracowałem, starając się zwracać jak najmniejszą uwagę na Wojtka, który bez krztyny subtelności co chwila posyłał mi spojrzenie. Było to niepokojące, ale twardo się trzymałem i nie zwracałem na niego zbytniej uwagi. 

Po około pół godziny pracy, do pracowni wbiegła Cieplak. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Zmieniło się to gdy zobaczyła mnie, pracującego.

\- Aleks, zająłeś się tym, bardzo dobrze. Wojtek, ty mam nadzieje pomagasz Aleksowi. - patrzyła na zdezorientowanego chłopaka, który nagle się zdenerwował.

\- Więc o to chodziło, gdy mówiłaś, że masz dla mnie zadanie? Liczyłem na coś bardziej ambitnego. Poza tym – uniósł palec. - nienawidzę cyferek. Nie chcę mieć z nimi żadnego związku.

\- Daj spokój - westchnęła. - Pokażesz tylko Aleksowi to czego będzie potrzebował, nie będziesz musiał obcować z cyferkami. W porządku?

\- No dobra. - jego mina wyglądała jak u rozkapryszonego dzieciaka, ale szybko zmieniła się na uśmiech skierowany w moją stronę.

Zginę przez tego dzieciaka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba, bo z każdym rozdziałem mam coraz więcej pomysłów. Musze podziękować oEllenao, która przypomniała mi, że przecież Wojtek ma jeszcze mamę i dzięki niej w przyszłych rozdziałach na pewno się pojawi. Miłego czytania!

Zdecydowanie przeraziła mnie myśl, że musiałbym coś liczyć. Na szczęście nie musiałem tego robić, ani niczego innego, bo Aleks świetnie sobie radził w odnajdywaniu w porządku ojca. Ojciec może być furiatem i człowiekiem szalonym, ale ceni sobie porządek i dobrą organizację, którą niestety czasem porzuca na rzecz swoich fanaberii. Dokumenty nie inspirują go w żadne sposób i nie powodują u niego większych emocji, więc zawsze znajduje trochę czasu na spokojnie uporządkowanie ich.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, nie wiedzieć jak, nawiedziła mnie wena. Już dawno nie rysowałem z taką pewnością, brakowało mi tego i dopiero teraz, gdy znów to poczułem, zorientowałem się jak bardzo. Musiałem uśmiechać się do siebie jak idiota, bo Aleks przyglądał mi się jak właśnie idiocie. Ani trochę się tym nie przejąłem, bo nic nie jest ważniejsze od tworzenia sztuki. W przeciwieństwie do tego co chce ojciec, moje projekty nie muszą być uznawane na całym świecie, choć byłoby to miłe, wystarczy mi bycie projektantem rozpoznawalnym w Polsce i tak nie wybieram się nigdzie za granicę.

Nie śpieszyłem się z projektowaniem zwłaszcza, że ojciec nic jeszcze tak naprawdę nie zrobił. Nie mam zamiaru skończyć swojej części przed nim, bo jeszcze by mnie oskarżył, że chcę sam zrobić cała kolekcję i go porzucić. To głupie, ale dla niego najwyraźniej bardzo prawdopodobne. Powinienem to ignorować, ale czasem po prostu się na da. Przez te wszystkie zmagania z nim, zatęskniłem trochę do czasów kiedy byłem jego zwyczajnym asystentem, bo wtedy przynajmniej nie podejrzewał mnie o coś takiego. 

Mój dobry humor sprawił, że chciałem spróbować znowu załagodzić stosunki pomiędzy nami, więc poszedłem po czekoladę. Nic tak na niego nie działa, jak ten napój. Ja też to w sumie lubię. 

Nie było mnie chwilę dłużej, bo po drodze zatrzymało mnie kilka osób, a że mam teraz ten swój dobry humor to z każdą z nich przystanąłem na chwilę i pogawędziłem. Z tacą w rękach wszedłem do pracowni, miałem już oznajmić ojcu, że mam coś dla niego, kiedy zauważyłem, że stoi na środku pracowni twarzą w twarz z Aleksem, a w rękach ściska kartki, domyśliłem się, że ze swoimi projektami.

\- Jak śmie osoba Aleks, grzebać w ogóle w moich projektach, to święte przedmioty. - ojciec był cały czerwony, an granicy tego swojego zemdlenia.

\- Nie grzebałem w twoich projektach Pshemko. Otworzyłem tę teczkę tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się co tam jest, nic więcej. - był zły, ale nie tylko to słyszałem w jego głosie, brzmiał również na zrezygnowanego.

\- Uważaj bo ci uwierzę. Zawsze knułeś i jak widać nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Pójdę knuć, gdzie indziej. - warknął i o mało mnie nie potrącił wychodząc.

Odłożyłem tacę na biurko ojca, przy okazji posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie, i pobiegłem z Aleksem. Miałem mu pomóc, a takie oskarżenia ze strony ojca nie pomogą mi przy tym. 

Wiedziałem gdzie idzie, bo skierował się do swojego gabinetu. Dotarłem tam już kiedy wychodził ze środka trzymając w rękach teczkę. Porządnie się wkurzył, skoro ma zamiar wyjść z firmy. 

\- Co robisz? Czemu wychodzisz? - zapytałem zastawiając mu drogę.

\- A ciebie czemu to w ogóle interesuje? To nie twoja sprawa.

\- Sprawa nie moja, ale ojciec mój i to co powiedział to bzdury. On wiecznie szuka dziury w całym i rzadko miewa rację.

\- Po co mi to mówisz? - zapytał, pocierając twarz. - Co ja cie w ogóle obchodzę?

\- No niby nic, ale jednak coś mnie interesujesz. - przyznałem, jak mam już coś mówić to wszystko. 

\- Więc co cię interesuje? 

\- Tak ogólnie. - okej, mówienie wszystkiego, raczej niezbyt dobrze mi wychodzi.

\- Ogólnie? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. On chyba też nie wiedział o co mi chodzi.

\- No tak. Jakby coś to tu jestem.

Niezręcznie poklepałem go po ramieniu, zakołysałem się na piętach i zrobiłem odwrót taktyczny.

* * *

Wszystko musiało się spieprzyć. Co znowu odbiło temu Pshemko, że musiał mi zrobić awanturę tylko dlatego, że otworzyłem tę głupią teczkę? Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że są tam jego projekty. Zresztą z tego co zauważyłem to były jakieś stare projekty. Jaką korzyść miałoby mi to przynieść? 

Ostatnie czego się wtedy spodziewałem to pojawienie się Wojtka. Nie rozumem dlaczego za mną poszedł, ani po co mi to powiedział. Zaczyna chyba bawić się w działalność charytatywną, ale w tym przypadku zapukał do złych drzwi. Ja nie potrzebuje niczyjej pomocy, jestem w stanie poradzić sobie sam. Jestem wystarczająco duży.

Z drugiej strony na myśl, że miałbym dalej pracować w pracowni albo jeszcze choćby przez chwilę być w firmie to trafiał mnie szlag. Nie zwracając uwagi na propozycje chłopaka wyszedłem z firmy. Nawet gdyby spróbował mi pomóc i tak by się mu to nie udało, bo musiałby przekonać wszystkich w firmie, że w sumie to fajny ze mnie facet, a moje wcześniejsze plany co do firmy to przeszłość. Mam przynajmniej nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak naiwny, bo jeśli tak to daleko nie zajdzie.

Jedyną rzeczą, która jest w stanie choć odrobinę mnie uspokoić jest kawa i Paulina, więc wziąłem taksówkę i pojechałem do najlepszej kawiarni w Warszawie. Grzechem byłoby oszczędzać na kawie, tak jak robi to połowa tej parszywej firmy.

Dopiero pijąc espresso zauważyłem, że trzęsą mi się dłonie, nigdy wcześniej mi się tak nie zdarzyło. Zdenerwowało mnie ty tylko jeszcze bardziej, więc do kawy zamówiłem sobie ciasto, ponieważ cukier zazwyczaj mnie uspokaja. Ich wypieki nie są aż tak dobre jak ich kawa, ale jakoś to przecierpię. 

Chciałbym móc, samemu sobie powiedzieć, że Pshemko to wariat i w ogóle nie ma racji w tym co mówił, ale prawda jest taka, że miał rację. Kiedy tylko widziałem, że coś wychodzi Markowi i wszyscy wróżyli mu sukces, ja zaczynałem szukać sposobu na pokrzyżowanie jego planów i ostateczny upadek. Nie mam czym się chwalić, dlatego też nie mam prawa być zły na Pshemko, który po prostu powiedział to, co myślą wszyscy. Stanowczo zbyt często wypierałem prawdę i w końcu doszedłem do miejsca, w którym sądziłem, że robię coś dobrego i słusznego, a w rzeczywistości było odwrotnie. Dążyłem do upadku Marka, bo wierzyłem, że nie sprosta zadaniu i jedyną osobą, która jest odpowiednia na stanowisko prezesa Febo & Dobrzański jestem ja. Teraz widzę iż nie mogłem się bardziej mylić.

Myślę, że w pewnym momencie nawet Paulina zaczęła we mnie wątpić, ale to było za nim definitywnie przestali być narzeczonymi. Po tym szukała sposobu by go pogrążyć, a jeszcze później znów próbowała do niego wrócić. Nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, co nią kieruje do momentu kiedy zamieszkaliśmy od siebie na tylko daleko, że nie możemy regularnie się spotykać. Bardziej niż upokorzenia powodowanego zdradą, bała się samotności, Marek nigdy nie był wobec niej uczciwy, ale był i to było dla niej najważniejsze. Teraz rozumiem jej strach, ale i tak mam nadzieję, że nareszcie się opamięta i nie wpakuje się w beznadziejny związek tylko po to, żeby nie być samą. Wiem, że to głupie, ale trochę zazdroszczę jej umiejętności udawania, bo ja nie potrafiłbym tak grać, zwłaszcza w związku.

Byłem niewyobrażalnie zły na Paulinę, kiedy po powrocie Juli, który sama zorganizowała, próbował „uratować” nasz związek. Chociaż nawet gdyby wiedziała, dlaczego się z nią rozstałem to i tak pewnie nie zmieniłaby swoich działań, przecież była wtedy zbyt zaślepiona. 

Pomysł powrotu do domu mnie dołował, czułem się żałosny, że nie mam życia poza firmą, więc postanowiłem zrobić coś na mieście. Wybrałem rzecz, której nie robiłem od kilku lat. Poszedłem do kina. 

* * *

Wena zniknęła w mgnieniu oka. A wszystko to zawdzięczam ojcu. Znowu. Jak może być takim człowiekiem, który niszczy życie innym, jak może nie widzieć jakichkolwiek granic. Nie dziwię się, że mama nie chciała z nim być. Nikt normalny nie może być w stanie z nim żyć na co dzień. Jako dzieciak byłem zły na nią, że nie jest z ojcem i zły na niego, że mnie nie odwiedza. Co do niej, myliłem się, ale na niego byłem słusznie zły.

Nie bardzo wiedziałem co zrobić z rzeczami, które zostawił, więc pozbierałem je w jednym miejscu i spróbowałem wrócić do pracy. Męczyłem się przy tym prawie godzinę, ale i tak nic sensownego z tego nie wyszło. W końcu zrezygnowany schowałem swoje rzeczy, zabrałem te Aleksa i poszedłem do Uli. Ona powinna mi pomóc. 

Na szczęście nigdzie nie chodziła i znalazłem ją w jej gabinecie, zasypaną papierami. Musi zrobić z tym porządek, nie wyobrażam sobie pracy przy bałaganie.

\- Cześć Ula.

\- Wojtek. Coś się stało? - wyglądała na zmęczoną i poczułem się winny, że w ogóle tu wszedłem. 

\- Nie. - skamłałem, ale to dla jej dobra. - Zastanawiałem się tylko czy nie wiesz gdzie mieszka Aleks. 

\- Aleks? - była zaskoczona i nie ma co się jej dziwić. - Nie, ale o ile nie zmienił miejsca to Marek powinien wiedzieć. Po co ci adres Aleksa? 

\- To nic ważnego. Chciałem ta tylko mu coś dać, w ogóle się tym nie przejmuj to nic złego. - zapewniłem ją.

Przyglądał mi się odrobinę podejrzliwie, ale ostatecznie wzięła do ręki telefon i zaczęło pisać. Minutę później dostała esemesa i podała mi adres. 

\- Jeżeli się dowiem, że mu coś zrobiłeś albo, że... cokolwiek. To nie ręczę za siebie.

\- Weź przestań. - zareagowałem od razu. - Ja nie jestem złym człowiekiem, chyba o tym wiesz?

\- Już dobrze. Idź. - machnęła ręką i wróciła do pracy. 

Cieszę się, że nie dopytywała bardziej, bo nie mam pojęcia co mógłbym jej powiedzieć. Nie chcę jej martwić, bo miała i ma wystarczająco problemów przeze mnie i ojca. Nikomu niczego złego nie zrobiła i nie zasługuje na to żeby ją męczyć.

Czekałem chwilę na autobus i jeszcze dłużej nim jechałem. Mieszka spory kawałek od centrum miasta i nie rozumiem dlaczego. Kasy ma dość żeby kupić sobie mieszkanie w centrum, więc nie wiem dlaczego tego jeszcze nie zrobił. Ta część miasta jest mniej zamieszkana, więc nie mogłem dojechać w pobliże jego domu autobusem. Musiałem zamówić taksówkę, a nie lubię ich. 

Kasy na pewno mu nie brak sądząc po wielkości i wyglądzie jego domu. Nie świeciły się żadne światła, więc pewnie nie ma go w domu. Szkoda, że nie kazałem zaczekać taksówkarzowi, bo to raz będę musiał dzwonić po nią jeszcze raz. 

Zakląłem kiedy upuściłem telefon, a gdy go podnosiłem zauważyłem światła samochodu. Była to taksówka, z której na moje szczęście wysiadł Aleks. Mam więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał kiedy już sobie trzasnął drzwiami od taksówki.

\- Przyjechałem do ciebie.

\- Po co? - był wkurzony, ale spodziewałem się tego.

\- Nie denerwuj się, proszę cię. Chciałem ci po prostu dać to co zostawiłeś u nas w pracowni. Nie mam żadnych wrogich zamiarów. 

\- Nie musiałeś, trzeba było zostawić to w pracowni. - uspokoił się trochę, ale był podejrzliwy. 

\- Mogłem, ale chciałem być miły, może będziesz chciał nad tym popracować czy coś takiego.

Nie wyglądał na przekonanego, że przyjechałem tu tylko po to i słusznie, bo pomyślałem, że mógłbym spróbować zadziałać z pomocą mu. Wiedziałem, że nie będzie chętny, ale nic nie przychodzi łatwo. Mogę się trochę pomęczyć. 

\- O co jeszcze chodzi? O to co mówiłeś mi w firmie? Masz potrzebę pomocy przypadkom beznadziejnym?

Nie chciałem teraz odpowiadać na żadne z tych pytań, ale jeżeli zostawię go tak teraz to nie posunę się ani o krok do przodu, a raczej cofnę. Nie o to przecież w tym wszystkim chodzi.

\- Porozmawiajmy może. Mogę wejść?

Włożyłem ręce do kieszeni i zakołysałem się na piętach, zorientowałem się, że robię to kiedy się denerwuje, ale to lepsze niż obgryzanie paznokci mojej mamy.

\- Niech ci będzie. - westchnął i poprowadził mnie do środka.


	6. Chapter 6

W środku, kroki stawiałem ostrożnie. Czułem się nieswojo w jego domu. Wystój nie wyróżniał niczym specjalnym, ale nie trudno było zauważyć, że musi mieć trochę kasy. Wchodząc do salonu o mało nie umarłem na zawał, kiedy pod nogi wbiegł mi jakiś stwór.

Aleks uniósł brew na moją reakcję, a zwłaszcza na bardzo niemęski pisk. Nie ma to jak na sam początek się ośmieszyć. 

\- Francesco, zostaw. 

Pies o dziwo od razu go posłuchał i ułożył się na posłaniu umiejscowionym tuz obok sofy. Po co Aleksowi takie małe, dziwne coś? Pies nie powinien tak wyglądać. Poza tym przy jego boku wyobrażałbym sobie raczej jakiegoś dobermana. A inni jeszcze pewnie stwierdziliby, że najlepszym pupilem dla Aleksa byłby lis.

\- Usiądź, skoro już tu jesteś. - machnął ręką w stronę sofy, a ja przezorności zajął miejsce jak najdalej od tego stworzenia.

Papiery położyłem na stoliku i zająłem się dokładniejszym oglądaniem pomieszczenia. Najdziwniejsze wydało mi się to, że nie ma tu żadnych miejsc. Chociaż może, trzyma je w sypialni, bo nie chce żeby ewentualni goście oglądali jego rodzinę albo nawet się jej wstydzi. Kto go wie.

Bardzo za to spodobała mi się kolekcja książek, która znajdowała się tuz przede mną, chciałem podjeść i zobaczyć jakie książki konkretnie ma, ale kiedy tylko wstałem, ten przeklęty zwierzak warknął na mnie i od razu się cofnąłem. W tym samym momencie do salonu wszedł Aleks i autentycznie, jak dla mnie po raz pierwszy, roześmiał się.

\- Co by powiedział twój ojciec, gdyby się dowiedział, ze boisz się takiego małego pieska? - zakpił i usiadł tuż przy tym stworze, by móc go pogłaskać.

\- Dla twojej wiadomości to się nie boję, po prostu zachowuję rozsądną ostrożność. - jak mógł w ogóle coś takiego pomyśleć. 

\- Oczywiście. - och, ta ironia. - Powiedz lepiej o czym chciałeś porozmawiać, a najlepiej odpowiedz na moje wcześniejsze pytania. 

Co ja niby mam mu powiedzieć? Gdy sobie to próbuję wyobrazić nic nie brzmi dobrze. 

\- Na początek musisz wiedzieć, że nie mam złych zamiarów.

Nie wyglądał na przekonanego moimi zapewnieniami, ale tego przecież się spodziewałem. Może kiedy uderzę w bardziej dramatyczną nutę to coś pomoże. Gorzej raczej być nie może, skoro już mnie nienawidzi.

\- Życie jest trudne. - powiedziałem przybierając poważny ton. - Wiedzie nas swoimi krętymi i wyboistymi ścieżkami i jak nie masz dobrego zawieszenia to sytuacja nie jest zbyt kolorowa. Ale zawsze się znajdzie ktoś, kto będzie w stanie ulepszyć twój samochód i jakoś dalej dasz już radę.

Nie wiem co mnie napadło na porównania motoryzacyjne, bo ani ja się na tym nie znam, ani on nie wygląda na takiego, który wiedziałby o co chodzi. Ze zgrozą muszę stwierdzić, że zaczynam trochę brzmieć jak Violetta z tymi swoimi idiotycznymi porównaniami.

\- Przejdź do rzeczy i przestań bredzić. Jedna Violetta w firmie wystarczy. - wiedziałem, że brzmię jak ona.

\- Nie musisz być takim dupkiem. Twoje życie i życie ludzi w twoim otoczeniu byłoby o wiele przyjemniejsze gdybyś od czasu do czasu nie warczał na nikogo albo nawet się uśmiechnął. - widząc jego minę poprawiłem się. - No może z tymi uśmiechami nie przesadzajmy. Ale trochę dobrej woli nie zaszkodzi.

\- Przyszedłeś tutaj tylko dlatego – uważnie cedził słowa. - żeby mnie pouczać? Mówić jak mam żyć? Nie uważasz, że nawet jak na ciebie to lekka przesada?

\- Nie. - odpowiedziałem pewnie.

Nic nie powiedział, ale świdrował mnie takim spojrzeniem, że nie miałem wątpliwości, że nie przyjął tego zbyt dobrze. Myślę jednak, że skoro mi jeszcze nie przywalił to nie jest tak źle. 

\- Nie rozumiem po co mi to mówisz. - powiedział po chwili. - Może masz rację, może nie. To bez znaczenia. Myślę, że możesz wracać do domu i przestać marnować na mnie czas.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zabolało mnie to, ale nie dlatego, że mnie uraził, a dlatego, że uznał, że nie jest warty mojego czasu. Nie powinien raczej powiedzieć, że nie ma zamiaru marnować na mnie swojego czasu? 

Jego śladem wstałem z sofy, tym razem ignorując psa. Poszedłem za nim gdy odprowadził mnie do drzwi, ale zatrzymałem się tuz przed samym wyjściem. Gdybym teraz tak zostawił tę rozmowę, popełniłbym poważny błąd i znając życie żałowałbym go jeszcze długo.

\- Źle, że powiedziałeś coś takiego. Myślę, że nie zmarnowałem swojego czasu, nawet jeśli ta rozmowa nie da ci nic do myślenia. Jakby coś to dobrze wiesz gdzie pracuję i w ogóle.

Był smutny i nawet zrezygnowany. Nie chciałem żeby się tak przeze mnie poczuł, to nie było moim zamiarem. Wbrew swojej woli przybliżyłem się do niego o krok nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego i zanim zrobiłem coś naprawdę głupiego wyszedłem.

* * *

Zająłem się przygotowywaniem kolacji, byłem głodny. Nie mam zbyt wiele rzeczy w lodówce, ale nie mam też specjalnej ochoty na cokolwiek. 

Po zrobieniu zabrałem się do jedzenia, ale już pierwszy kęs stanął mi w gardle.

Jak mogłem być tak głupi i wpuścić tego dzieciaka do domu? Co on może wiedzieć o życiu? Miałem ochotę go udusić, gdy zaczął opowiadać te głupoty, chyba sam nie wiedział o czym mówi. Najbardziej jednak zdenerwował mnie tym co powiedział jako ostatnie. Nie wiem nawet co miał na myśli. Może trochę podejrzewam, bo potem... To głupi dzieciak i robił sobie ze mnie żarty, nie ma co się przejmować.

Niby nie ma co się przejmować, ale patrzył na mnie tak, jak nikt dawno tego nie robił i nie powinien. Takie sprawy są dla mnie od dawna zamknięte, zwłaszcza z kimś takim jak on.

Ostatecznie wyrzuciłem jedzenie i wziąłem Francesco na spacer, przez tego dzieciaka kompletnie o tym zapomniałem. Na szczęście to spokojny i mądry pies, i wie, że nie zapomniałbym o nim. 

Nie spodobała mi się myśl, że mógłby chodzić za mną tak jak za Kubasińską. Rozniosło się to na całą firmę, bo dotyczyło to przecież największej plotkary w firmie. Już samo wyobrażenie sobie tego sprawia, że mam ochotę się powiesić. Skoro ona dostawała takie prezenty, to co niby ja miałbym od niego dostać. Straszne.

Z drugiej strony wyglądał naprawdę zabawnie gdy bał się Francesco, nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz zaśmiałem się tak szczerze i to nie w towarzystwie Pauliny. Może bycie z nim nie jest aż tak trudne do wyobrażenia sobie, ale to nie znaczy, że podobna perspektywa mnie nie przeraża, wręcz przeciwnie. Najlepiej to w ogóle nie myśleć o takich sprawach, nie ma sensu marnować swojego czasu na podobnie bzdurne sprawy sprawy.

Z braku zajęcia położyłem się wcześnie spać, aby jutro być szybciej w pracy i skończyć zadanie w pracowni. Taki „artysta” na pewno długo sypia, zresztą nie pamiętam żebym widział Pshemko w firmie z samego rana, nie wątpliwości, że w pracy zjawia się najczęściej około godziny dziesiątej. Nie mogę zrozumieć jak tak nie odpowiedzialny człowiek mógł osiągnąć tak duży sukces, poza tym nie trzeba szukać daleko by znaleźć kolejny taki przykład, Marek świetnie się do tego wpasowuje. Nie bez przyczyny obydwu ich nie lubię.

Pomimo tego, że spałem naprawdę długo, rano i tak byłem zmęczony, choć bardziej rozdrażniony. Dobijała mnie myśl o spędzeniu kolejnych kilku godzin w tej przeklętej pracowni. Przez to zadanie, prawdopodobieństwo spotkania Pshemko wzrastało z trzydziestu procent do dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procent. Ten jeden procent to moje płonne nadzieje.

Jedyną osobą, którą spotkałem po drodze był recepcjonista, do którego miałem właśnie interes.

\- Dzień dobry. - powiedział spokojnie, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku. Gdy to zrobi na pewno nie będzie taki spokojny.

\- Dzień dobry. - również zachowałem stoicki spokój.

Podniósł wzrok i rzeczywiście trochę go zmroziło. Przełknął ślinę i trzęsącymi się dłońmi odłożył wcześniej trzymany długopis. Naprawdę jestem straszny. Miałem się poprawić, ale on akurat wygląda wyjątkowo zabawnie. 

\- Daj mi klucz do pracowni Pshemko.

\- N-nie mogę. - wyjąkał. 

\- Naprawdę? - posłałem mu mój firmowy uśmiech.

\- Tak. Mistrz byłby wściekły gdybym to zrobił.

\- Wezmę to na siebie. - zapewniłem go i wyciągnąłem dłoń, na którą po chwili położył mi klucze.

Odprowadził mnie przerażonym wzrokiem i szczerze nie wiem czy to strach wobec mnie, czy wobec gniewu Pshemko, to w końcu on zostanie uraczony jego pierwszym wybuchem. 

Od razu zająłem się pracą, żeby skończyć jak najszybciej. Nie zostało mi już wiele do zrobienia, więc liczyłem, że zdążę przed jego przyjściem.

Przeżyłem mały zawał, gdy drzwi do pracowni gwałtownie się otworzyły. Zacząłem przygotowywać się mentalnie do wielkiej kłótni, ale na szczęście, a może na nieszczęście, był to Wojtek. 

Wyglądał na zadowolonego widząc mnie i ani trochę na zaskoczonego, więc się domyślił, że to ja kiedy w recepcji dowiedział się, że klucz został już zabrany. Rozłożył się na swoim biurku i stanął przede mną.

\- Ale masz szczęście, że to ja najpierw przychodzę do firmy a nie ojciec. Gdyby był tu pierwszy miałbyś niezłą jazdę.

Nie odezwałem się. Jak po wczoraj może zachowywać się tak swobodnie w moim towarzystwie?

\- Poradziłbym sobie. - nie mogę być od niego gorszy, tez muszę zachowywać się normalnie.

\- Wątpię, z ojcem nie jest w stanie sobie nikt poradzić. - po zastanowieniu powiedział. - No może Iza, ona jest cudotwórczynią.

\- Masz zamiar gadać czy pracować. - zapytałem.

\- Już, już. Nie ma co się tak śpieszyć, to niezdrowe. - pokiwał palcem i usiadł za biurkiem.

Tak jak podejrzewałem nie wyglądał na specjalnie zajętego pracą. Prawie cały czas się na mnie gapił, przez co mnie samemu trudno się pracowało. Nie zamierzałem jednak zwracać na to uwagi, gdybym to zrobił to pewnie zacząłby kolejną bezsensowną rozmowę, która z pewnością zepsułaby mi humor na resztę dnia.

\- Szlag. - usłyszałem za plecami głos Wojtka, a kiedy się obróciłem zobaczyłem, że gdzieś dzwoni. - Cześć tato, gdzie jesteś? Nie powinieneś być już w firmie? Co? Sam tego nie zrobię! Jasne, że nie wiem, nie pracuje tu za długo. - wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, więc dalej obserwowałem tę rozmowę. - Dobra, dobra. Kolejna samotnia? Przestań opowiadać bzdury. Cześć. - burknął na koniec i odłożył telefon z trzaskiem.

Kłopoty w raju. Chociaż, oni nigdy nie wyglądają jakby w czymkolwiek się zgadzali, często widziałem ich kłócących się. Żaden z nich nie jest normalny, więc nie dziwne, że nie potrafią się dogadać. To podwójna porcja szaleństwa. Obydwaj są tykającymi bombami zegarowymi, jedna napędza drugą. 

Przez chwilę miałem ochotę podejść do niego i coś powiedzieć, ale w sumie sam nie wiem co. Wygląda dość ponuro, a w efekcie idiotycznie, nie lubię podobnego wyglądu u ludzi bo strasznie mnie denerwuje. 

\- To furiat i dziwak.- powiedziałem. - Chyba sam mi coś takiego mówiłeś.

\- Nie kojarzę – pokiwał głową. - ale to prawda. Prędzej oszaleję niż dojdę z nim do ładu.

\- Wcale aż tak się od niego nie różnisz. - mruknąłem, niestety zbyt głośno i mnie usłyszał, ale o dziwo zareagował śmiechem. 

\- Uważaj sobie. - pogroził mi palcem. - Sam jeszcze nie wiem na co mnie stać i ty na pewno nie chcesz się o tym przekonywać.

Nie sądzę żeby miał rację. Rozsierdzanie go mogłoby być całkiem zabawne, o ile nie wybuchałby co sekundę jak jego ojciec. Mógłbym spróbować. Tego i innych rzeczy.


	7. Chapter 7

Szło mi to o wiele wolniej niż liczyłem na początku, ale na szczęście Wojtek poinformował mnie, że jego ojca nie będzie dziś w firmie bo postanowił zrobić sobie wakacje. Oznaczało to kilka dni świętego spokoju. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego zorientowałem się, że zwolniłem trochę z prędkością pracy, sam nie wiem, w którym momencie się to stało, ale zamiast swoją pracą, bardziej byłem zajęty słuchaniem tego co opowiada Wojtek. Nie żeby to co mówił było to w jakiś sposób interesujące, ale i tak nie potrafiłem się przed słuchaniem go i musiał to widzieć skoro nie przestawał mówić.

Był widocznie zadowolony moją obecnością i to tylko wzbudzało moją ciekawość, co ma zamiar zrobić dalej. Zapomnieć o tym co stało się wczoraj czy może... Czego by nie zrobił, nie będę w stanie zmienić jego decyzji, a sądząc po jego zachowaniu skłania się ku temu, żeby nie zapominać o wczorajszym wydarzeniu. 

Postanowiłem jednak, że poczekam na jego ruch, zawsze przecież mogę się mylić, poza tym nie jestem pewien czy tot taki dobry pomysł. Po pierwsze, i najważniejsze, to syn Pshemko, człowieka, który bez większego wysiłku może uprzykrzyć mi życie i nawet zniszczyć firmę swoimi wybrykami. Po drugie, Wojtek jest nie mniej trudny niż jego ojciec, na pewno jest o wiele rozsądniejszy, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że również ma trudny charakter. Po trzecie, to dzieciak, a dzieciaki nie angażują się w poważniejsze sprawy, szukają rozrywki, próbują świata, nic więcej. Jeżeli on też taki jest to nie chcę tracić swojego czasu, na szczeniackie zabawy i nie chcę też, żeby on tracił na mnie czas. Niewiele mogę mu zaoferować, bo i mój charakter jest bardzo trudny i prawie nikt w firmie nie lubi. Teraz tylko chyba on.

Byłoby miło mieć tu Paulinę, ale gdybym ją poprosił o przyjazd tutaj, to tak jakbym coś przegrał. Nie wiem co, ale to nie wchodzi w rachubę. O rade też jej nie mogę zapytać, nie zrozumiałby tego, bo nawet ja nie rozumiem, a on zdaje się rozumieć wszystko. 

Cóż, teraz pozostaje mi tylko czekać na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, nie ma nic co mógłbym zrobić.

* * *

 

Ostatnie czego się spodziewałem to spokojne zachowanie Aleksa. Przyznam, pokazał klasę, w ogóle nie wyglądał na speszonego tym co stało się, a raczej nie stało, wczoraj. Był bardzo spokojny i nigdzie się nie spiesząc wykonywał swoja pracę, zwłaszcza po tym jak dowiedział się, że nie będzie dzisiaj ojca. To musiała być dla niego wielka ulga. Dla mnie za to nie, bo oznaczało to, że będę musiał wytłumaczyć go przed Ulą. Ona wie, że mam niewielki wpływ na to co robi ojciec, ale i tak czuję, że powinienem wziąć odpowiedzialność za jego działania. To głupie, ale tak właśnie czuję.

Kiedy po raz kolejny poczułem wibracje telefonu miałem ochotę udusić ojca. Co teraz wymyślił?

Byłem zaskoczony, gdy zobaczyłem, że to nie ojciec, a mama. Z jakiegoś powodu kontaktowaliśmy się dość rzadko, chociaż wcale nie tak trudno jest do kogoś zadzwonić. Zalało mnie poczucie winy, ale postanowiłem je zignorować i odebrałem. 

\- Cześć kochanie. - przywitała mnie i już po jej tonie wyczułem, że ma mi coś do powiedzenia.

\- Cześć. Dawno nie dzwoniłaś. 

\- Ty też. I nie upominaj matki. - skarciła mnie, czym wywołała u mnie uśmiech.

\- Oczywiście, więcej się nie odważę. Powiedz, stało się coś? Albo ja coś zrobiłem i nie wiem?

\- Nie, nic. - westchnęła. - Po prostu tęsknię za tobą i pomyślałam, że cię odwiedzę.

Zamurowało mnie. Nie spodziewałem się takiej propozycji z jej strony. Jej odwiedziny oznaczały, że przez przypadek może spotkać się z ojcem. Nie raz i nie dwa wparowywał do mojego mieszkania bez pozwolenia, bo ile razy nie zmieniłem zamków, on tyle razy dorobił sobie klucze, nie ważne jak dobrze bym ich nie ukrył.  
Jesteś pewna? Mam na myśli... Super. To bardzo dobry pomysł. - po jej kolejnym westchnieniu wiedziałem, że domyśliła się iż nie nie uważam, tego za dobry pomysł.

\- Nie martw się ojcem. Nawet jeśli go spotkam to sobie z nim poradzę. To co – przybrał weselszy ton - widzimy się jutro w południe.

\- Tak szybko? Okej, będę czekał na dworcu.

Nie powiedziała nic więcej, nawet się nie pożegnała i rozłączyła się. Nigdy nie zrozumiem tej kobiety. Czasem zachowuje się normalnie, a czasem szkoda gadać.

Z westchnieniem wróciłem do pracy, ale jak wcześniej męczyłem Aleksa swoim spojrzeniem to teraz on zaczął się na mnie gapić. Nie żebym narzekał, co to, to nie. Jeżeli tylko uważa, że jest się na co patrzeć to proszę bardzo. Niestety, najprawdopodobniej z tym spojrzeniem nie chodzi mu o to o czym myślę, a raczej zastanawia się z kim rozmawiałem i najwyraźniej stara się skontaktować ze mną telepatycznie. Muszę go zasmucić, że najprawdopodobniej nie posiada takich umiejętności. Chociaż kto wie?

Miałem ochotę powiedzieć mu, że to była mama, ale z treści rozmowy mógł wywnioskować, że to jakaś kobieta, może pomyśli, że to moja dziewczyna? Ciekawe czy w ogóle będzie zazdrosny, jeżeli tak, to myślę, że coś może z tego być.

\- Co za zwariowana kobieta. - westchnąłem teatralnie. - Te kobiety w końcu nas wykończą, nieprawdaż?

Skrzywił się na ten komentarz i jestem pewien, że doszedł do takiego wniosku, który chciałem uzyskać. Zły ze mnie człowiek, przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę, ale to wszystko dla wyższego celu.

\- Czasami myślę, że lepiej rzucić to wszystko w cholerę, no nie?

Tym razem jego reakcja była bardziej stonowana, ale widziałem trochę więcej zaciekawienia niż zirytowania. Jeżeli chciałby coś powiedzieć, to doskonały moment. Potrafię być cierpliwy. 

Kolejne minuty upłynęły nam w ciszy. To nie pasowało do mnie, bo zazwyczaj milczę tylko wtedy gdy jestem obrażony. Aleks milczy zawsze, więc to nic nowego. Przyjemnie byłoby jednak, gdyby rozpoczął jakąś luźną rozmowę, strasznie się nudzę. Niby powinienem pracować, ale nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty, artyści przecież nie mogą się zmuszać do pracowania, bo nic dobrego z tego nie wychodzi. 

Co jeżeli zamiast wzbudzić w nim zazdrości tylko go wkurzę? Wydaje mi się, że może być furiatem nie mniejszym niż mój ojciec. Jeżeli chodzi o temperament to przypomina mojego ojca nawet bardziej niż ja. Może postanowić więcej się do mnie nie odezwać i cokolwiek teraz zaplanuję, pozostanie jedynie w mojej sferze marzeń. Byłoby mi przykro gdyby do tego doszło.

Staram się upominać, żeby nie zachowywać się jak idiota, tak jak w przypadku Violetty. Zepsułbym tym wszystko, nad czym właśnie pracuję. Nie chcę już być głupim szczeniakiem, korzystającym z możliwości jakie daje mu ojciec. Tym razem muszę dać coś przede wszystkim od siebie. 

\- Znasz się na szyciu? - zapytałem Aleksa, który cały czas kreślił coś w swoich papierach.

\- Nie? - odpowiedział pytaniem, ale to pewnie dlatego, że go zaskoczyłem.

\- No jasne, wiesz w ogóle zapomnij o tym pytaniu. Miałem po prostu idiotyczny pomysł. - machnąłem ręką i chwyciłem do dłoni ołówek.

\- Co to za pomysł? 

\- Och, pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zrobić coś wspólnie, a nic tak nie zbliża ludzi jak robótki ręczne.

Boże, nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem. Jak mogłem użyć tego konkretnego określenia? Jestem kompletnym idiotom. 

Zorientował się co powiedziałem, bo najpierw wyglądał na zaskoczonego,a później tak jakby, błysnął mi na jego policzkach róż. Świat się kończy, zawstydziłem Aleksandra Febo!

\- Jakbyś chciał to szycie nie jest takie złe. - próbowałem wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

\- Nie, dzięki. - zamknął temat i wrócił do cyferek.

Jestem chodzącą porażką.

* * *

Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co ten dzieciak próbuje osiągnąć, ale sposób w jaki próbuje dotrzeć do celu ani trochę mi się nie podoba. Chyba uważa, że najlepiej jest robić ze mnie idiotę i jakoś to pójdzie. No więc właśnie nie. Nie dam jakiemuś dzieciakowi robić z siebie głupka. Najpierw opowiada coś o kobietach a potem na dodatek, w sposób dość obrzydliwy, próbuje mnie poderwać. Żałosne.

Najwyraźniej myliłem się co do niego i jedyne co chce zrobić, to zwykła szczeniacka zabawa. Nie dam się wciągnąć w coś takiego. Jestem dorosłym człowiekiem, nie będę tracił swojego cennego czasu na kaprysy dzieciaka. To bezczelne, że w ogóle wpadł na taki pomysł. Niepotrzebnie robiłem sobie nadzieję, że akurat on może mieć odrobinę rozsądku w głowie. Nie jestem w stanie nawet zrozumieć, czemu coś równie absurdalnego przyszło mi do głowy. 

Znowu przyśpieszyłem tempo swojej pracy i po pół godzinie, zadanie mogłem uznać za zakończone. Zostało mi tylko wszytko ładnie opisać i umieścić w tabelkach, a to akurat nic trudnego i szczęśliwie mogę zrobić to już w swoim gabinecie.

Kiedy zacząłem zbierać swoje rzeczy i układać te należące do Pshemko, Wojtek wyraźnie się mną zainteresował. 

\- Idziesz już?

\- Tak. Skończyłem.

Nie miałem zamiaru wdawać się w szczegóły, więc jak najszybciej wyszedłem z pracowni i skierowałem się do swojego miejsca pracy. Wyglądałem dziwnie obładowany papierami i ludzie od razu to okazywali, ale mało mnie to obchodziło. Niech się lepiej zajmą swoimi sprawami, a nie wtykają nosa w cudze.

Trzasnąłem drzwiami, najmocniej jak się dało, bo wolałem zrobić to niż komuś przywalić. Jednemu konkretnemu komuś. Nie tracąc czasu na bezsensowne nerwy, zabrałem się za kończenie pracy aby jak najszybciej móc wyjść z firmy. Ten dzieciak za bardzo mnie denerwuje żebym mógł przebywać w tym miejscu spokojnie. 

Śpieszyłem się z pracą jak nigdy i już po zaledwie pół godziny, z ulgą przekroczyłem próg firmy i skierowałem się prosto do najlepszej kawiarni w mieście. 

Cieszyłem się kawą, która przynosiła ukojenie dla moich nerwów. Kawa wszystkich zawsze pobudza, a mnie wręcz przeciwnie. Gdy jestem nabuzowany wiem, że muszę napić się dobrej kawy i wrócę do normalnego stanu. Nie lubię się denerwować, bo to jak okazywanie słabości. 

Moje spokojne chwile zburzyła jedna niby drobna rzecz, wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem. Z miejsca, na którym zazwyczaj siadam, widoczna jest reklama kolekcji Febo & Dobrzański, zaprojektowana przez Pshemko i jego syna. To całkowicie zepsuło efekt jaki przyniosła kawa i rzucając pieniądze na stolik wyszedłem z tego miejsca. Nie sądziłem, że nawet kawa mnie zdradzi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przez najbliższe trzy tygodnie na pewno nic nie dodam i za to od razu przepraszam. Mam też nadzieję, że wszystkim podoba się pomysł z dodaniem postaci mamy Wojtka. Dzięki za czytanie!


	8. Chapter 8

Byłem strasznie podekscytowany jej przyjazdem, to było coś czego nikt nie mógł mi zepsuć. Mama już uodporniła się na ojca i nawet jeśli będzie coś kombinował to damy radę. 

W ogóle nie poszedłem do pracy, bo myśl, że miałbym siedzieć tam sam jakoś wyjątkowo nastrajała mnie bardzo pesymistycznie. A jeszcze bardziej pesymistyczny był fakt, że wkurzyłem Aleksa do granic możliwości i jeżeli wcześniej były jakieś szanse, to wyparował i sam sobie na to zapracowałem. Zachowałem się jak niedojrzały dzieciuch, którym najpewniej jestem. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i musiałem zacząć wymyślać głupoty, jak gdybym nie mógł do tego podejść jak rozsądny dorosły człowiek. 

Popisałem się najwyższym poziomem idiotyzmu i jestem pewien, że mama, jak tylko mnie zobaczy od razu będzie wiedziała, że zrobiłem coś bardzo głupiego i ani trochę się nie będzie myliła. 

Podekscytowany i przerażony zarazem czekałem na nią na peronie, bo chciałem zobaczyć ją jak najszybciej czyli zaraz po tym jak wysiądzie z pociągu. Stęskniłem się, bo ostatni raz widziałem ją prawie miesiąc temu, a jak dla mnie to strasznie długo. Całe życie spędziłem przy jej boku więc trochę dłuższa rozłąka jest dla mnie mordęgą. Może będzie lepiej jeżeli nie przywiążę się do nikogo innego niż ona. Każdy inny może mnie w końcu zostawić i w efekcie skrzywdzić, a mama zawsze będzie dla mnie i nawet jakby umarła, a mam nadzieję, że zdarzy się to najprędzej za sto lat, to nadal będzie dla mnie, będzie moja i będę miał pewność, że nigdy nie chciałaby mnie opuścić. 

Coś ścisnęło mnie za serce kiedy jej pociąg wjechał na peron, ale kiedy z niego wysiadła poczułem, że wszystko jest w porządku, ona naprawdę nigdy w świecie mnie nie skrzywdzi. 

\- Mamo! - krzyknąłem i rzuciłem się w jej ramiona.

\- Zachowuj się jak porządny człowiek Wojtek.

\- Porządny człowiek kocha swoją matkę. 

Nic na to nie odpowiedziała tylko spojrzała na mnie tak jakoś dziwnie i głęboko westchnęła.

\- Po twoim głosie i dziwnym zachowaniu czułam, że coś się stało i teraz patrzę na ciebie i najwyraźniej miałam rację.

Skąd ona wie? Tak szybko? Kobiety naprawdę są irytującymi istotami, irytująco przemyślnymi. 

\- Może najpierw pojedźmy do domu, co?

\- Oczywiście.

Posłała mi ten swój uroczy uśmiech, wcisnęła w rękę swoją walizkę i kazała się prowadzić. Jak jej tu nie kochać. 

* * *

Pół godziny później byliśmy u mnie w domu, musieliśmy pojechać okrężną drogą, bo mama chciała zobaczyć kawałek Warszawy chociaż była tutaj wiele razy. Nie potrafiłem jej jednak odmówić, więc kazałem taksówkarzowi jechać dłuższą trasą. Po drodze nie zobaczyliśmy niczego szczególnego, ale ona i tak wyglądała na zadowoloną. 

W tym momencie cieszyłem się, że mogłem pozwolić sobie na dom z pokojem gościnnym, bo nie chciałbym żeby spała na kanapie, a i mnie taka perspektywa niezbyt przypadała do gustu. Przygotowałem się też w kwestii jedzenia, bo wiedziałem jakie składniki, do jakiego dania są potrzebne, choć sam żadnego z nich nie potrafię ugotować. Mama jak każda mama ma talent do gotowania, więc wiedziałem, że na czas jej pobytu nie muszę przejmować się jedzeniem.

\- Bardzo ładnie się urządziłeś synku. - powiedziała rozglądając się po mieszkaniu, kiedy była tu poprzednim razem nie mieszkałem tu jeszcze.

\- Tak, ale dalej nie mogę się do tego jakoś przyzwyczaić. Najlepiej to było mi z tobą.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - przewróciła oczami. - Miał ci kto gotować, co nie. 

\- To akurat najmniej ważny powód. - powiedziałem, choć wiedziałem, że to bezczelne kłamstwo.

\- Dobrze, zróbmy coś dobrego do jedzenia.

Uśmiechnąłem się zwycięsko i podążyłem z mamą do kuchni. Nigdy nie przeszkadzało mi pomaganie jej w gotowaniu, aż dziw, że nie zdołałem się niczego nauczyć przy okazji. Najwyraźniej jestem naprawdę głupi. 

Przygotowywanie jedzenia szło nam całkiem sprawnie, za to rozmowa już nie bardzo. Nie mogłem przestać myśleć o Aleksie i o tym jak bardzo zaprzepaściłem swoje szanse. Byłem już tak blisko! A potem wszystko zepsułem.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu co się stało? - zapytała gdy skończyliśmy jeść.

\- Nic. Życie się stało. - powiedziałem odrobinę zbyt teatralnie i już wiedziałem, że teraz mi nie odpuści.

\- Proszę cie Wojtek. Mów o co chodzi i nie owijaj w bawełnę. 

\- Mamo jak myślisz o co może chodzić. Uwaga, podpowiedź – nachyliłem się w jej stronę. - jestem w tym beznadziejny.

\- Och. - zachichotała. - Sprawy, tak zwane, sercowe?

\- No. - jęknąłem.

Każda moja najmniejsza próba kończyła się porażką, jeżeli chodzi o te sprawy, to jestem beznadziejny i cieszę się, że potrafię się chociaż do tego głośno przyznać. To w końcu jakiś krok w przód.

\- Już wcześniej o tym myślałam i doszłam do takiego wniosku, że za bardzo się starasz. Chcesz dobrze i zawsze przedobrzysz synku. - poklepała mnie po głowie jak pieska i dobrała się do ciastek, chociaż co dopiero obiad zjadła. - Co? - posłała mi pytające spojrzenie, ale szybko się nachmurzyła. - Nie jestem jedną z tych waszych modelek. 

\- Też prawda. - mruknąłem i też sięgnąłem po ciastko. 

Coś musi w tym być skoro mama mi to powiedziała ona nie opowiada bzdur, jak już mówi to musi to coś oznaczać. Z Aleksem przecież nie starałem się w ogóle, nawet nie zacząłem się starać i już przedobrzyłem. Jestem przypadkiem beznadziejnym i umrę jako stara panna i z gromadą kotów. Ojciec się mnie wyrzeknie, a matka przygarnie jakiegoś napuszonego dzieciaka ze słowem „sukces” wypisanym na czole. A do historii przejdę jako życiowy niedołęga. W szkołach będą przedstawiali mój żywot, jako przykład największej życiowej porażki.

\- Wojtek czy ty... płaczesz? - wyglądała na przerażoną i uświadomiłem sobie, że rzeczywiście coś mokro mi w oczy.

\- Nie. Oczy mi się pocą. 

Nic nie powiedziała, ale wiedziałem, że zdecydowanie chce coś powiedzieć i cieszyłem się, że chociaż ona ma odrobinę taktu w tej rodzinie. 

\- Powiesz mi coś o swojej nowej wybrance?

Zgromiłem ja spojrzeniem, więc podniosła dłonie w obronnym geście. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia jakby zareagowała gdyby usłyszała o Aleksie. Może nie byłoby tak źle gdyby był to jakiś miły i porządny mężczyzna, a nie wredny i idący do szczytu po trupach, Aleks. On jest trudnym przypadkiem, a moja mama jest uczciwa i raczej dobrego serca, i intrygi w ogóle jej się nie podobają. 

\- Upieczmy jakieś ciasteczka, a nie jedzmy ten chemiczny syf. - postanowiłem i zdecydowanym krokiem skierowałem się do kuchni. 

* * *

Będąc jeszcze dzieckiem nauczyłem się, że opanowanie to podstawa jeżeli chodzi o życie zarówno prywatne i jak biznesowe. Nie potrafię jednak trzymać się tej oczywistej oczywistości, kiedy ktoś taki jak Wojciech Bażant wchodzi w ubłoconych buciorach do mojego życia i sprawia, że powoli przestaje mi przeszkadzać iż te buciory są ubłocone i dochodzę do wniosku, że w gruncie rzeczy wyglądają dość elegancko. Na pewno obiecałem sobie kiedyś, że w życiu będę kierował się tylko zdrowym rozsądkiem i ewentualnie radami Pauliny przesianymi przez mój zdrowy rozsądek, ale jakoś teraz nie mogę sobie tego w ogóle przypomnieć. 

Cierpię przez własną głupotę i brak konsekwencji. Nie mogę na nikogo zrzucić winy za to co się stało, choć zawsze się ktoś znajdował, najczęściej Marek i Turek, ale za to nie można mnie winić skoro sami cały czas mi się podkładali. Muszę uderzyć się pierś i wyciągnąć z tego jakąś lekcję, bo inaczej kiedyś znowu popełnię podobny błąd. 

Spędziłem kolejny samotny wieczór w domu i znacznie uszczupliłem swoje zapasy whisky. Przez myśl przemknęło mi, że może popadam właśnie w alkoholizm, ale nawet jeżeli to nikomu innemu niż sobie samemu nie będę tym szkodził. Wtedy nalałem sobie kolejną szklankę. 

Marzyłem o świętym spokoju, o tym żeby ten okropny dzieciak zniknął z mojego życia i więcej się w nim nie pojawił. Właściwie to najlepiej by było gdyby okazało się, że on tak naprawdę nie istniał i to wszystko co się wydarzyło było jedynie moją wyobraźnią. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że to wszystko tylko sobie wmawiam i na myśl, że nie zobaczę już Wojtka, coś w środku mnie skręca. 

Nie spodziewałem się, że jestem w stanie tak szybko wpaść po uszy, byłem przekonany, że takie rzeczy zdarzają się tylko w idiotycznych romansach, a tymczasem samego mnie to spotkało. To tak jakby właśnie spełnił się mój największy koszmar, bo jedyne czego zawsze pragnąłem to dobra pozycja i święty spokój poza pracą. Mam świadomość, że rodzina i angażowanie się nie pozwolą mi na cieszenie się spokojem, jeżeli spróbuję pójść w ten układ, będę musiał zapomnieć o chwilach spokoju. Nawet biorąc po uwagę tą, jakby nie przyszło, przerażająca perspektywę, nadal nie potrafię o nim myśleć.

Wyobraziłem sobie, co by się stało gdyby Paulina się dowiedziała i za każdym razem nie były to zbyt wesołe i optymistyczne wizje. Często powtarza, że chce żebym był szczęśliwy, ale kiedy dowie się o Wojtku nie będzie zadowolona, pomimo tego, że zawsze była w dobrych kontaktach z Pshemko nie przepada za jego synem i wcale nie mam jej tego za złe, bo to, że zaczynam o nim myśleć coraz cieplej, nie oznacza, że przestał mnie irytować. Właściwie sama świadomość, że go lubię już mnie irytuje. Jestem beznadziejnym przypadkiem.

* * *

Dzięki odwiedzinom mamy spojrzałem na świat o wiele przyjaźniej, nadal męczyła mnie sprawa z Aleksem, ale czułem się już o wiele lepiej i wracała do mnie nadzieja, że może jednak coś z tego będzie. 

Bardzo chciałem zostać w domu i spędzić z mamą trochę czasu, ale stanowczo mi tego zabroniła i kazała iść do pracy. Ma racje oczywiście, ale i tak jestem na nią za to odrobinę zły. Trudno będzie wytrwać cały dzień w firmie, więc na pewno zmyje się trochę... dużo wcześniej. 

\- Dzień dobry. - powitałem krawcowe, które już pracowały, nie widziałem Izy, ale ona zapewne pije kawę z panią prezes, więc w porządku.

Kiedy ostatnio siedziałem nad projektami, doszedłem do wniosku, że nic z tego nie będzie, ale teraz myślę, że po prostu muszę się bardziej zmotywować i przestać narzekać jak mój ojciec. 

\- Kiedy twój ojciec wróci do pracy? - zapytała jedna z krawcowych.

\- Nie wiem pani Agato. - westchnąłem. - Zresztą pracuje pani z moim ojcem od lat, więc wie jaki on jest. 

Przytaknęła mi i wróciła do rozmowy ze swoją koleżanką. Też mi się marzy, ktoś tutaj z kim mógłbym sobie swobodnie porozmawiać i zapomnieć trochę o trudach pracy. Mój ojciec kompletnie się do tego nie nadaje, ale to raczej nie nowina. Kolejnego asystenta nie mam zamiaru tu wpuszczać, choćby nie wiadomo jak fajnym gościem by był. Tak w sumie jedyną osobą, z którą teraz gadam jest Jasiek, chociaż on ma te swoje studia i Kingę, która na nieszczęście dla mnie zajmuje mu cały czas poza studiowaniem. Nie trudno więc się domyślić, że cierpię na notoryczny brak znajomych. 

Świadomość, że w którymś momencie będę musiał zmierzyć się z Aleksem jest straszna. Nawet jeśli wcześniej miałem jakieś znikome szanse, to teraz całkiem wyparowały i z jego strony mogę oczekiwać tylko kpiny i pogardy. Może nawet wymyśli sposób na ośmieszenie mnie przed ludźmi w firmie, wcale bym się nie zdziwił. Mam oczywiście nadzieję, że nie będzie dla mnie zbyt okrutny, ale nadzieja matką głupich. Marzę teraz tylko o tym, żeby zrobił to jak najszybciej i nie przedłużał moich cierpień. 

Pracowałem powoli, nie ekscytowałem się zbytnio tym co robię, bo gdyby do tego doszło poniosłyby mnie emocje i z pracy nici. Z drugiej znowu strony, w takiej sytuacji projektom może zabraknąć tego czegoś, co ojciec potrafi dostrzec jednym szybkim spojrzeniem, i przyznam, że zawsze mi tym imponował, bo jak wielu ludzi w Polsce zna się na modzie tak dobrze jak on? No niewielu. Jest prawdziwym artystą. 

W południe wahałem się co powinienem zrobić, bo najchętniej wróciłbym do mamy, ale ona przecież wkurzyłaby się na mnie, że nie pracuję. Nie rozumiem jak może nie chcieć spędzić ze mną tego czasu, który jest ograniczony, bo za dwa dni wraca do domu. Chciałbym żeby została o wiele dłużej, ale już postanowiła i nie mogę nic zrobić. Ostatecznie postanowiłem zjeść coś na mieście i pokręcić się po nim trochę, za nim wrócę do domu i będę udawał, że przez cały ten czas pracowałem. Co za zły człowiek ze mnie. 

Trochę już mieszkam w tym mieście, ale nadal jest mi trudno się do niego przyzwyczaić. W każdym miejscu jest tutaj dużo ludzi, trudno znaleźć miejsce, w którym można by naprawdę odetchnąć, nie licząc parku oczywiście, ale tam nie mam ochoty się, wybrać. 

Pokręciłem się trochę po mniej uczęszczanych uliczkach i sam nie wiedząc dlaczego, zatrzymałem się. Zrozumiałem dlaczego to zrobiłem, gdy zobaczyłem reklamę FB, która nieświadomie przykuła moją uwagę. Nic specjalnego, sam w końcu zatwierdzałem ją razem z ojcem, ale i tak przy tej akurat poczułem coś. Po chwili dotarło do mnie, że to nie przez ta reklamę poczułem się odrobinę nieswojo, to tak bardziej jakby ktoś intensywnie mi się przyglądał... Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i przeżyłem największy szok, kiedy w kawiarni naprzeciwko zobaczyłem Aleksa, który wyglądał na nie mniej zdziwionego moją obecnością tam. 

Niemal natychmiast nogi poniosły mnie w stronę wejścia, ale kiedy uchyliłem już drzwi zatrzymałem się i zadałem sobie mentalnego kopniaka za taką głupotę. On mnie przecież teraz nienawidzi. 

Zrobiłem prędki odwrót i szybkim krokiem, niemalże biegiem oddaliłem się od tego miejsca. 

* * *

Siedziałem jak zamrożony. Jak on mnie tu znalazł? Skąd wiedział, że tu będę? No chyba, że... on znalazł się tu przypadkiem, co w sumie jest bardziej prawdopodobne. Nie sądzę żeby był na tyle bystry aby rozgryźć. W końcu nigdy nie jadę tu wprost spod firmy.

Byłem pewien, że tu wejdzie i bardziej niż swoim pojawieniem zaskoczył mnie faktem, że tu nie wszedł. Wyglądał an równie zagubionego co ja, a ten brak pewności, który teraz okazał ani trochę do niego nie pasował. Jak mam w ogóle odebrać tę sytuację, czyżby się mnie bał? Ale niby dlaczego? To w końcu nieustraszony potomek Pshemko, który zawsze musi postawić na swoim i strach przed kimkolwiek jest im nieznany. Chyba. 

Trzęsącymi się rękami dopiłem kawę i skarciłem samego siebie za okazywanie takiej słabości. Przez tego dzieciaka dzieją się ze mną same dziwne rzeczy. Jak mogłem tak dać się podejść, takiej słabości i co ja teraz zrobię żeby się tego pozbyć, przecież musi być jakiś sposób. 

Ponownie miałem ochotę zadzwonić do Pauliny i porozmawiać z nią, żeby jakoś pomogła mi w tym, ale przecież to idiotyczny pomysł, co wcale nie przeszkadza mi w myśleniu o tym raz po raz. Jestem tak żałosnym człowiekiem. Czemu nie jestem taki jak kiedyś, czemu zaczynam tak wariować? Jeszcze trochę i będę starał się zostać przyjacielem Dobrzańskiego, lub będę próbował zrobić coś równie strasznego. 

Rzuciłem pieniądze na stół i wyszedłem stamtąd, bo jeszcze sekunda w tym pomieszczeniu i trafiłby mnie szlag. Słyszałem kiedyś, że najlepszy sposób na pozbycie się problemów to stawienie im czoła, więc to właśnie mam zamiar zrobić. Dowiem się gdzie mieszka i raz na zawsze rozwiążę ten problem. 

* * *

Długo nie mogłem wyjść z szoku po tym przypadkowym spotkani, a raczej przypadkowym zobaczeniu. Przeczekanie czasu, w którym miałem pracować teraz nie okazało się choćby odrobinę trudne, bo nie mógłbym normalnie zachowywać się naprzeciw mamy, po tym co się stało. Ona od razu zgadłaby, że chodzi o te moje „sprawy sercowe” i od razu wzięłaby mnie w obroty, a ja nie chcę z nią rozmawiać na ten temat, koniec kropka. 

Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy minęły dwie godziny. Miałem ochotę poplątać się jeszcze po mieście i mieć trochę więcej czasu na oddech, ale zaczęło padać i bez sensu żebym moknął. 

Prze drzwiami do mieszkania zacząłem przetrząsać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczy, ale opamiętałem się, że w środku jest przecież mama. Ściągnął kurtkę i rzuciłem ją na komodę w przedpokoju, pewnie mama za chwile przybiegnie tu i da mi ochrzan, że robię po sobie bałagan. Walnąłem jeszcze butami o ścianę, żeby przyszła tu jak najszybciej, okrzyczała mnie i myślała, że jestem przygnębiony bo jest na mnie zła. To byłaby najlepsza opcja, ale ona się nie pofatygowała, więc z westchnieniem wszedłem w głąb mieszkania. 

Przybrałem luzacką pozę, na twarzy umieściłem zapewne żałośnie wyglądający uśmiech i zaraz zniknął z mojej twarzy, gdy wchodząc do salonu zobaczyłem moją mamę pijącą kawę z Aleksem. Obydwoje wyglądali dziwnie i nienaturalnie spokojnie. Mama posłała mi delikatny uśmiech i poklepała miejsce obok siebie. Nie chcąc jej denerwować i będąc przy okazji skołowanym, usiadłem grzecznie i zrobiłem wszystko żeby tylko nie patrzeć na Aleksa, którego spojrzenie paliło mnie tak samo jak przed tą kawiarnią. 

\- Widzisz Wojtek, poznałam Aleksa. To bardzo miły człowiek i jeszcze bardziej kulturalny. Szkoda, że... - tu zrobiła pauzę, żeby przykuć nasza uwagę, chociaż to akurat zbędne. - nie jest moim synem. - powiedziała i roześmiała się nienaturalnie.

Na takie zachowanie wzdrygnął się nawet Aleks, którego pomimo starań nie mogłem zignorować. 

\- Wydaje mi się, że przyszedł tu do ciebie, więc ja teraz pójdę do kuchni i przygotuje coś pysznego.

Bardziej niż obecnością Aleksa byłem przerażony zachowaniem matki, ale starałem się pozostać twardy i trzęsącymi się rękami poprawiłem sobie włosy. Nie wiedzieć czemu nagle poczułem, że nie wyglądam zbyt odpowiedni, choć nie wiem, co to „odpowiednio” oznacza w tej sytuacji. 

Udało mi się zauważyć, że Aleks również wygląda trochę nie pewnie, ale to w końcu dobry aktor i jakoś daje radę, co jak wiadomo mi nie specjalnie wychodzi. 

\- Więc co się stało?

\- Przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać. - oznajmił, jakbym się nie domyślił, widząc moje spojrzenie kontynuował. - Sytuacja ostatnio byłą dziwna i nawet trochę niepokojąca. Mam jednak nadzieje, że skończyłeś już ze swoimi szczeniackimi zabawami, bo jeśli nie to zrobię tak, żebyś skończył. 

Od razu domyśliłem się jak odebrał moje zachowanie. Nie mam mu tego za złe, bo zachowywałem się jak dzieciak, ale sama idea jest bardzo poważna i on musi się o tym dowiedzieć. 

\- Masz stuprocentową rację, zachowywałem się jak szczeniak, ale taki już jestem. - zatrzymałem się szukając odpowiednich słów. - Moje intencje są naprawdę bardzo poważne i zdecydowanie nie szczeniackie, ale wykonanie rzeczywiście było dziecinne. Rozumiesz co mam na myśli?

Przetwarzał przez chwilę to co powiedziałem i po tej chwili spojrzał na mnie tak jak jeszcze nigdy. Trochę z strachem, trochę zakłopotaniem, ale dominowała ulga.

\- Nie mam wątpliwości, że jesteś dzieciakiem. Nie mam tez pewności, że mówisz poważnie.

\- Oczywiście, że masz. - roześmiałem się i zacząłem krzyczeć. - Mamo chodź, myślę, że powinienem odpowiednio ci przedstawić mojego, mam nadzieję, chłopaka. 

Był przerażony moim zachowaniem i rzucił się żeby mnie powstrzymać zanim powiem coś jeszcze. Rozsądnie wykorzystałem to na swoją korzyść i w końcu go pocałowałem. Pocałunek był krótki, niewinny i smakował kawą, dokładnie tak jak się spodziewałem. Serce zaczęło mi walić pod jego intensywnym spojrzeniem i dziękowałem Bogu, że mama nie potraktował serio moich krzyków. Drugi pocałunek zainicjował on i ten był o wiele bardziej namiętny. Jęknąłem gdy poczułem w ustach jego język i rękę, która ścisnęła mój kark, przyciągając mnie jeszcze bliżej niego. Skończyło się jak dla mnie o wiele za szybko i oczywiście nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed idiotyczną uwagę.

\- To co, chciałbyś się nauczyć szyć i dowiedzieć trochę więcej o tych robótkach ręcznych?

Nie musiałem długo czekać, aż pocałował mnie po raz drugi.

Koniec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chwilami było ciężko i przyznam, że ten ostatni rozdział był najcięższy, bo chciałem żeby był wyjątkowy, czy mi się to udało wy już tam wiecie.   
> Dziękuje wszystkim, którzy byli z tą historią od początku, dołączyli do niej w trakcie, albo zabłądzą tu dopiero po jej zakończeniu.


End file.
